Precious Wings
by exaigon
Summary: Harry just wanted a peaceful life in America after the War. God just wanted his angel back and Lucifer just wanted his mate again. Why could he never get any rest? Updates will be sporadic like all my other stories... It is slash so if you don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer_: If I owned Harry Potter or Supernatural don't you think my name would be all over the place? Well it's not and I unfortunately don't own either….

Okay. I know I'm a horrible writer as I should be paying attention to the stories I already have up… but I just couldn't pass up this challenge… The challenge will be at the bottom if you wish to read it.

I hope you like it~!

_Apocalypse Begin_

* * *

_"Don't…your eyes! Az****! Don't… eyes… please…eave me… love you…Please…!"_

Harry gasped and shot up in bed. Another dream… He'd started having them ever since fifth year and they kept getting clearer and clearer. That one felt scarily real… As if his life had been draining away…

The wizard shivered and rubbed his arms trying to warm himself from the sudden cold. For some reason, after every dream he would wake to a cold tower in Hogwarts. It was like the castle itself didn't like his dreams but that wasn't possible so he pushed the thought away and focused on getting out of bed and ready for his graduation day.

After the war all students who missed the year was able to go through a crash course over the remaining school year, especially the seventh years. To not have NEWTs in the Wizarding world was like committing a career suicide… not good. So he forced himself to go through them and the only factor that helped him through the year was Hermione.

If she hadn't been her wonderful bossy self, Harry was quite sure he and Ron would have dropped out. But the Golden Trio had made it together as they always had.

Except Harry wasn't going to be in the trio any longer. After today he was going to disappear into America where it was next to impossible to track a wizard or witch down. Harry Potter would exist only in the fairytales the Wizarding world already had of him. Harden 'Harry' Star would be born.

"Mate… what are ya doin up so early?"

Harry blinked over at Seamus' bed and caught his face peeking through his curtain.

"Nightmare."

"Ah. Try ta be a bit quieter Harry. You might be able to function on less than five hours a sleep every day but it's not as easy for all us mortal folk yeah?"

Harry snorted causing the pyromaniacs lip to twitch in a semblance of a smile before he fell back behind his curtains to sleep.

Ten hours later and Harry was officially out of Britain's territory and over the great ocean on his way to a, hopefully, happier life.

* * *

"Oh, sorry!"

Harry blinked up at the giant that had knocked him and his groceries to the floor. The man was handsome in a puppyish sort of way. His brown hair was a bit long, covering his ears, and was brushed away from his eyes which were a light hazel brownish green and rounded from surprise. His lips were slightly parted and his nose was straight and the nostrils just a bit wide. All in all, he looked like a puppy that just had a terrible shock and couldn't quite figure out what to do next.

"It's fine, really. I should have been watching where I was going," Harry replied as he gathered his fallen bags and heaved himself off the floor. During that process he could have sworn the giant man muttered 'christo' but why would he do that?

"Oh…" Did the man seem disappointed?

"Um… well I'm sorry I have to be getting back to the church before I give my sermon-"

"You're pastor Star?"

"Um, yes?"

"Oh! Good. I'm sorry. I'm with the FBI," It was then that he pulled a badge from his jacket and that Harry noticed he was wearing a business suit that looked really delicious on him, "and I had some questions about the recent murder."

Harry's face fell. "Yes… Karyn was such a sweet little girl. Her death was completely out of nowhere. I don't know how someone could do that… especially to a little girl as special and bright as her."

Harry wasn't lying. Karyn had only been ten years old but she was such a special child. Such talent in everything and there was no way you couldn't like her. It just wasn't possible. So he was puzzled about what happened (he was sure the death hadn't been some normal murderer but he had put down his wand months ago and wasn't planning to pick it up anytime soon).

"I'm sorry for your loss." It sounded so sincere…

Harry smiled slightly. "Thank you. Why don't we have this interrogation at the church yeah?"

"Oh of course! I-I can just follow behind…"

"Perfect."

* * *

"So how did you become a priest at such a young age?"

Huh? "Oh well… a couple months ago I came to this town hoping for some peace. I had always gone to church and I know the bible like the back of my hand! My relatives made sure of that… Anyway, I found this quaint little town and settled here. When the head pastor found how much I love Him and his religion… well he kept me on board and I eventually got permission to become a pastor… just last month actually."

"How close were you to Karyn?"

"Well… she was almost like a little sister to me. To almost everyone in this church actually… I still don't understand why it happened," he huffed.

"Did you know these attacks started a week after you came?"

Poison green eyes narrowed dangerously on the agent in front of him. "Are you accusing of me of murdering Karyn and all those other people in my church? What did you say your name was again?"

"Samuel Denkel, sir. And I have to cover all the leads."

* * *

Sam shivered on the inside at how cold the kid's voice had gotten. It was like looking at two ice chips for eyes and trying not to be stabbed with them. He had expected the new priest to be the demon. All the signs fit. The attacks started after he arrived, he was always connected to the crime scene with something, and all five of the victims were people who had approached afterwards and talked to Star after his second sermon.

Elwood, Illinois wasn't a small town but it wasn't that big either. There was a park nearby the church (where all the murders occurred) and Brown cemetery not even twenty minutes away. It seemed like the perfect place for supernatural happenstances to occur. But it was also a sleepy town and the murder had everyone on edge, just like the black haired male sitting stiffly not two feet away.

The man (if he could even be called a man at seventeen years old) shifted and seemed to consider something before reluctantly nodding his understanding.

"Yes… I did know. If that was all?"

"Of course. If you know something please don't hesitate to call."

Sam swiftly handed a card with his current number over and left. Well, that lead was a bust.

* * *

Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relieve the growing pressure behind his eyes. The last person who had talked to him after his sermon had been found dangling from his intestines in Erickson Park. It was a truly gruesome sight, reminiscent of the War in more ways than one.

The wizard was positive whatever (he was quite sure it wasn't a whoever) was killing these people were targeting them for contacting him. The question was why? What was the motive? And who would it go after next?

The headache turned into a full-blown migraine as his head started pounding and blurring his vision, even with the contacts in. He stumbled to the desk of his somewhat new office and pulled some pain relief medicine from a drawer and downing it quickly with some water from his Arrowhead bottle.

The pastor slumped into his comfortable chair and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. For a while, all he could hear was his shallow breathing but a small creak had his head snapping up in the direction of the office door.

"Hello?"

"Pastor Star?"

The moment he laid eyes on the seven year old Michael Thomas he knew something was wrong. He shouldn't be here so late at night.

"Michael! Hey, where's your mom little dude?"

"S-she sent me to get you."

"Michael did your mom look any different?"

There was a shaky nod and a muttered 'black eyes' that had Harry letting out a heavy breath. A demon? That was why the FBI agent had said Christo. He had believed Harry to be possessed!

"Kid, I want you to stay in my office, okay? Your mom won't be able to get in here so you'll be safe. Don't come out no matter what you hear, do you understand?"

Another shaky nod.

"Good. I'll be back soon," and with that he slipped out the door and headed to the main chamber where the entrance was.

No one was there. "Hello? Mrs. Thomas? Your son sent me to get you. Is there something wrong? Mrs. Thomas?"

It really wasn't smart to be out here with no protection but maybe he could lure it to his office and then think of something. No one can say he wasn't a Gryffindor… He turned with a frown trying to ignore the silence. Still no one, another turn back to the entrance had him stifling a flinch. It didn't work so instead he put his hand over his heart. "Goodness gracious Mrs. Thomas. You scared the living daylights outta me! I hope you don't mind but I told Michael to stay in my office. Not safe you know? I was really surprised when he asked me to come out for you. I thought you knew where my new office was."

There was absolutely no reaction from the woman other than her eyes turning black.

"Oh dear."

The wizard turned sharply to head back to his office where sigils were discreetly carved to keep demons from entering. Unfortunately there was another woman with black eyes blocking the path.

The women in front smiled nastily. "Look what we've found Jenny~ An angel! Doesn't even know what he is! Heehee~ This is perfect! We're going to enjoy killing you!"

Figuring there was no point in arguing he asked a question he really, really wanted to know the answer to, "Why did you kill all those people? It was meaningless."

"Meaningless, but oh so fun," whispered a voice from right behind him.

He stumbled to the side to get away. "Hmph! That's not going to help!"

And quite abruptly Harry found himself crashing into the wall and being held there by an invisible energy. Well, invisible to everyone else. He could quite clearly see the oozing black smoke restraining his limbs.

"You know, I was just passing through town when I happened to feel your burst of grace. At first I thought I needed to get the hell out of dodge but nothing came to gank me. So you can understand how curiosity got the best of me. I investigated and found you. Betcha it was your first time setting foot in a church for, hm, I'd say a year! If you hadn't had that burst I never woulda known. It worked out so wonderfully for me you know? The perfect opportunity…"

The demon possessing Mrs. Thomas nonchalantly approached holding a wickedly gleaming blade with a deranged smile spread across the slightly plump face. It looked so familiar…

_Let go!_

_"So you're… that wants to kill…huh? The…of de…Well now it's…turn…! See… feels…suffer! Die!"_

_His voice was blocked! Why? He could not escape! The sharp bite of steel slide through his vessel and straight into his soul. It hurt. Why did it hurt so much?_

_Father help…_

Harry closed his eyes. At least Michael would be safe until the head pastor showed up in the morning…

"Christo!"

Wha?

A Latin chant started to build and Harry was able to understand it was a sort of exorcism. He opened his eyes just in time to catch two columns of black smoke leave the women and was unceremoniously dropped to the ground. Well… that was convenient.

"Are you okay?"

And suddenly his vision was filled with a puppy face of concern. He blinked but nodded. There was a sigh of relief and then Samuel checked on the two crumpled forms and nodded to himself.

"Great job, Sam."

"Ruby," the man said in acknowledgement.

* * *

He didn't like her. Harry didn't know why but he really didn't like this Ruby chick. She kept eyeing his ring which held the Resurrection stone and he was fighting the urge to just whack her… That probably wouldn't go over too well though…

So he focused on getting a disoriented Mrs. Thomas to his office. Samuel or Sam as he was called followed along with the other woman who was thankfully still alive. Upon reaching his office, Michael jumped up and raced to help Harry sit his mother down. Sam set the other one (he really should get her name) down just as the wards on his office door flared.

Ruby was standing there with a frown and peering in but not going any further. A demon then… Harry didn't have anything he could use against the abomination right now. He never thought he'd ever have problems with demons even though he knew America was crawling with them. He should probably put Constant Vigilance to more use…

"Ruby?"

The wizard stared hard at Sam. Did he know?

"Sorry Sam. Can't get in."

The man turned his head to look at Harry who was still watching the thing with narrowed eyes.

"You know how to exorcise the right," Harry asked. "Then do it quickly before it gets away."

When nothing happened the pastor turned and frowned at Sam. "Well?"

"Um, you see. Ruby's helping me exorcise and destroy these demons. She's good. I can't do that to her…"

"Oh you've got to be joking me! There are no good demons!"

"Of course there are pastor. There's one standing right at your door," the bitch pitched in. "I'm helping Sam try to get his brother out of Hell. It's only fair considering the man went in for Sammy."

"Ruby."

Harry snorted. "So you would trust a demon! Pit spawn! The whole bloody lot of them deserve purification! Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you when she turns around and betrays your arse."

Sam just blinked. Ruby looked smug. Michael looked confused. Harry was just furious.

* * *

Sam sighed as he reached the motel in Pontiac where he was staying with Ruby. That case was strange and thinking about it gave him a headache but he couldn't help it. The pastor, Harden Star, was different. There was like a feeling of purity that surrounded him like a blanket when he got upset… and then there were the demons that targeted him. They must have been quite strong to enter a church and there was no reason for them to target the kid.

Sure he was the youngest pastor he had ever seen but… the demons were targeting people who met him and then the kid himself… it was like they had a grudge… but what for?

Sam groaned loudly and Ruby glanced up. "Sam?"

"I'm fine. I just don't understand why they went after the guy as if they had a grudge…"

"Well demons don't need a reason Sam."

"I know."

"But…" Sam looked over with a raised brow, "Well he had the Stone of Power on his finger."

"What?" Stone of Power… didn't sound familiar.

"The Stone of Power is… well it's like a container. No one knows how much energy it can hold but it's rumored to be infinite. All you have to do is keep storing power there and you have a battery for when you run out later…"

"Why would he have something like that," Sam queried with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well… I'm not sure he knows what it is. He noticed me looking at it and seemed protective but not… eh, I'm positive he doesn't know exactly what it is."

"So should we get it from him?"

Ruby shook her head. "We'll leave it with him. But if we ever do need it, we know exactly where its at."

* * *

_Challenge:_

**_HP – Supernatural Crossover Challenge_**

**HP as Lucifer's mate** (slash)

'Harry' (angelic name) was Lucifer's mate in heaven

Since Lucifer was the most beautiful of the archangels, many other angels were jealous of 'Harry'

They decided to lure 'Harry' away from Lucifer down to earth, where some humans with angel-blades helped kill him

Lucifer drowns in despair of having lost his loved one, he kills the angels responsible for his lover's death and goes on a killing spree on earth, he turns one of the responsible humans into the first demon Lilith

Michael has no other chance than to seal Lucifer into the cage in hell

Two thousand years later 'Harry' is reborn and lives as Harry James Potter

After Voldemort's defeat Harry decides to leave the magical world and Britain generally and travels to America

Harry is confused, he always dreams about a special man and events that had not occurred to him

Harry is Master of Death, so he does not really age

Some years later Lucifer was freed from his cage and gets vision/dreams from his beloved

They meet

Apocalypse or not (can be chosen)

_By CashyHoray1.00_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wow… Everyone wants Ruby dead~! Unfortunately, she's needed for a while longer… at least till Dean arrives. Don't worry, I really want her dead as well.

Thank you all for the reviews. I seriously wasn't expecting that many. Enjoy the next chapter~!

* * *

_Apocalypse Begin_

Ruby shook her head. "We'll leave it with him. But if we ever do need it, we know exactly where it's at."

Sam sighed in bliss as he felt the blood course through his system. It was… well he couldn't say heaven but it was definitely empowering.

"Sam?"

"This… this is great. You're sure that with this blood I'll be able to exorcise demons purely by my own will?"

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p', "It reacts with "Azazel's blood and multiplies the effects by ten. The more you drink the easier it will be to kill the demon instead of exorcising it."

Sam grinned and reached up to wipe his mouth on his sleeve, leaving a stain of brownish red. "It's great Ruby. Thanks."

"Of course Sam," she replied with a smile. "But we're running low on Holy water and you don't want to leave Illinois."

Sam hesitated. "Well… we could try pastor Star," he suggested slowly.

The grin on the demon's face was ominously predatory. This was the exact reason Sam tried not to mention him. For some reason Ruby seemed to be obsessed with seeing the pastor again. And even though she was helping him, Ruby was still a demon and it made Sam wary of her intentions with anyone other than him.

"Great! Let's go then."

"Um yeah."

* * *

"Sarah?"

The little girl turned and the tear tracks on her face were very visible. Immediately relief clouded her face and she pushed through the crowded mall and latched onto Harry's midsection.

"What are you doing here all alone," Harry asked softly.

Her replied was muffled into his flannel jacket.

"Hmmm. You know I don't speak the language of shirt or jacket. Could you repeat that in English please?"

A soft giggle followed by Sara lifting her head made him smile. She explained that she had come to the mall for her birthday and was looking at the stuffed animals that her mom said she could choose two of. Then there was something interesting in the corner of her eye (she held up the shiny pendant she had found at the end of the aisle) and turned back to show her parents but they weren't there.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'll help you find them. It was probably just a mistake."

The little brunette kept sniffling, though, so Harry crouched down, pulled her into his arms, and started humming a long forgotten tune.

* * *

_Harry smiled slightly when he heard his brother's soft baritone echo through the air. He flew? to where the voice was originating and landed softly on the grass behind the eldest._

_The song ended on a soft note and the man turned, his grey eyes glimmering and blond hair shimmering._

_"Michael!"_

_"Hello little brother. Have you talked to him today?"_

_Harry blushed and his wings? shifted to curl around him slightly in embarrassment. A firm 'no' had Michael laughing melodiously._

_"Well I do believe he is looking for you at the moment."_

_"Can you sing me a song before I go? I am nervous…" _

_"Of course," Michael replied in a soothing manor. A gentle hum built up and the vision faded to black._

* * *

Slowly Harry opened his eyes as the lullaby petered off. That was the clearest vision he had had yet…

"Okay now?" She looked at him in awe and nodded. He took her hand gently and led her back inside the Walmart. "Now what aisle were you in?"

She led him to the back of the store where the toys sat innocently on their metal shelves waiting for someone to buy them.

"Sara!"

Sara turned quickly and upon seeing her mother launched herself at her just like she had done to Harry. Mary leaned over her daughter, clutching her tightly as if afraid Sara would disappear if she let go. Which she probably would considering the pendant the eight year old was still clutching was cursed. Harry was just lucky he had seen her otherwise she probably would have disappeared like all the other little girls in the last two weeks.

Really ever since the demon attack a month ago supernatural happenings had popped up all over the place. First was a banshee on the outskirts of town, then a nest of vampires settling in the woods (which Harry had thoroughly eradicated seeing as they were killers and not peaceful ones), and now all these little girls disappearing.

"Sara, can I see that pendant you found?"

She turned and nodded, not letting go of her mother's hand, and handed over the silver and ruby on a chain. Mary blinked in bewilderment when her daughter's previously empty hand now held a beautiful necklace which was handed over to the pastor.

Harry nodded his thanks and accepted all the heartfelt gratitude from Mary and Kane (father and husband) when he came jogging up. Once the family was gone he turned his narrowed eyes back onto the innocent looking pendant. This thing had been found at every location a girl had gone missing but always seemed to be gone from evidence whenever someone went to get it.

Harry put down his wand (and really the Elder wand was so insistent that it be used as if it had attached itself to his very being… and he had never wanted to use it again but considering the circumstances, well…) and sighed. He had no idea what this curse could be. All he knew was that the girls found it and slowly seemed to disappear. When he had found Sara she was transparent and nobody else seemed to notice her. She also hadn't been truly solid, sure she had been able to latch onto him but when he tried to place a hand on her hair it went straight through her head.

After his lullaby (in which he had injected magic into his voice) she had become solid and visible again but the moment he let her go she started to disappear again. So he took her hand and kept pushing magic through her system to make sure she stayed. It was definitely enough for her to get to her mother and hand over the pendant.

Maybe it was draining their life force?

Harry blinked and sat straight up. How could he have not thought of that before? It could be draining their very existence instead of just their life force because that would leave a body. Right as he was going to run his wand over the pendant again there was a slight knock on the door.

Harry fumbled for a moment before sticking the elder wand up his sleeve and getting up to answer the door.

"Pastor Star? You've got some FBI here to see you," Head pastor Jinson said with a slight question in his tone.

What?

"Oh. Um…" he pulled the door open the rest of the way and nodded to his colleague. He glanced behind the older man and caught sight of Sam.

"Ah… Agent Denkel was it?"

Sam stepped forward as did his partner, the demon bitch. "Yes we just have a few questions about Sara and the missing girls."

"Sure, sure. Come in. Pastor Jinson I'll talk to you later about my next sermon." The man nodded in understanding and left, leaving Harry and the two crazy people alone.

Harry turned to go into the office but the demon cleared her throat. He turned an annoyed glare onto her before disappearing into the office and reappearing with the pendant about his neck. He didn't want to chance it vanishing while he was gone.

In the main chamber Harry raised a questioning brow at the two. Sam cleared his throat and asked, "So… you were the one who found Sara. Her mother said the same that all the other parents said in the beginning, that she just didn't care about where her daughter went. But hers differs slightly because she said that after thirty minutes it was if all the feelings of worry that was missing just resurfaced. Would you happen to know anything about this?"

Harry snorted. "I can't believe I didn't see it before," the pastor muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a hunter aren't you?"

Sam choked on air and Ruby smiled. "How-?"

"Well you know about these supernatural occurrences and while I'm sure the FBI might know something they just aren't as… experienced as a hunter. And you aren't really bothered that you're travelling with a _demon_."

"I see," Sam stated haltingly.

"So, other than the current case, what are you here for?"

"What?"

"I'm not an idiot. You came to the church looking for me and sure I can see the connection with Sara but that's it. There are no demons here so there's really no reason to bring _your _demon along with you."

"But I just wanted to come along. Couldn't leave my Sammy here alone with a person of God now could I?" Ruby smirked.

"Oh? But you've left him with me just fine before. What makes me so dangerous now, hm?"

The smirk slid off her face to be replaced by a frown. Harry smiled with false politeness.

"So other than your fake interest in this case, what are you here for?"

Sam let out a huff of air followed by a wry smile. "We're running low on Holy water. We were hoping you could bless some for us?"

"I'll ask the head pastor," Harry said with a frown.

"Hm? Can't you do this? Or are you not holy enough," the demon taunted mockingly.

Harry's eye twitched. "Fine! But only because Samuel saved my life."

Harry ignored the quiet 'It's Sam' and started towards his office. When there were no footsteps following he turned and raised an eyebrow. "You coming?"

* * *

Ruby watched from the doorway as the pastor started blessing the water. It was supposed to be regular blessing but she had not expected the man's green eyes to turn white and the language shift to enochian.

It burned her ears to hear the language of the angels but she was completely satisfied. He must be a human blessed by God! That's why those demons had been after him and why he had become a pastor at such a young age. Oh this was too good to be true!

After it was over Sam was staring in disbelief and the pastor looked as if nothing happened. "What was that?"

Star frowned in the hunter's direction, "What was what?"

"The language and the eyes-"

The man's eyes narrowed in confusion and Ruby cleared her throat. Sam glanced over and she shook her head. His eyes narrowed but he obediently stopped. The pastor just looked confused.

* * *

"You seem different." Sam stopped and turned to Star. "There's this darkness about you that didn't exist before. When you were here a month ago you were different yes, but that only seemed to be because you were special, as if destiny and fate were intertwined with your life. But now… now you're tainted. I hope for your sake Sam that you know what you're doing. This darkness… it could consume you if you're not careful."

Sam was confused. Could this man tell that he drank demon blood? What did he mean it could consume him?

* * *

Harry sighed as he plopped down in his office chair and pulled the pendant off his neck. When he had blessed the water it had burned terribly. And he could feel some energy leave him. It was why he got it over with as quick as possible. Now he had some time to look at it before he had to go and talk to the head pastor and answer his questions about the FBI. Another vision was pulling him under and he didn't fight.

_"This is your newest brother. Welcome Az*****."_

_A welcome was chorused throughout his new home as thousands of brothers and sisters responded._

_Harry shyly looked up at his father through his lashes._

_A while later he was by himself as everyone milled around. Or at least he thought he was. A hand on his should made him jump and spin around right into a chest._

_"Ha! You are cute little brother~!"_

_The newest born glanced up into honey brown eyes filled with warmth and he releaxed._

_"Already stealing the fledgling Gabriel?"_

_Harry turned and couldn't help but blush in the face of this new arrival. His hair was as fine as spun gold and gleamed like the sun and his sea blue eyes were easy to get lost in._

_"Oho! Like him do you," a voice whispered in his ear. "I think he likes you too."_

_The man behind him straightened again and then slung an arm over Harry's shoulders. His tongue was sticking out and Harry wondered what it meant._

_"Ever the childish one Gabriel," the older man said in amusement._

_"Yeah and you are still the most beautiful, eh, Lucifer?"_

Harry blinked the black spots from his eyes as the dream ended. Why in the world would he dream about the devil before he fell? He didn't want to think about that right now and pushed the still fresh images from his head.

Sliding his wand from his pocket, he placed the ruby pendant onto his desktop and instead of looking for curses or jinxes, he looked specifically for life energy.

…There! There were several strands that lead back to the owner. All he had to do was follow and destroy.

* * *

An hour later Sam happily carried his chocolate milk from the gas station and was about to enter his car when a huge explosion almost threw him off his feet. He looked up to the top of the apartment building across the street to watch black smoke rise and for a column in the sky. A quick glance caught Ruby's eyes and she nodded.

The demon hopped from the car and Sam's milk was left forgotten on the driver's seat. "Hang on tight!"

He looked at his companion in question but she only grabbed his shoulder and they both reappeared in the room next to the explosion. What they were not expecting to see was the pastor holding a wickedly curved knife away from his throat by the wrist of a middle aged woman.

"You stole my prey! Now your life force is mine!"

Harry grunted as another vision threatened to overwhelm him. He tried, he really tried to keep it back but it was no use and he was washed away in a tidal wave of sound and light.

_"Don't worry this won't hurt us at all. Just like He said right? Love humans more than you love Him? Well how could one that personifies death ever love humans? You are an abomination! Die!"_

_Harry was barely able to stop the blade from entering his gut by grabbing the wrist of the human. He turned pleading eyes onto the other vessels holding his brothers. _

_"Help me Brothers! Please!" But they did nothing. Only watched as Harry struggled helplessly against the humans holding him down and trying to cause fatal injuries using his own blade against him. There was no sympathy in their eyes. No love._

_"Zachariah! Please! Why? At least tell me why!"_

_The elder brother chuckled mirthlessly. "Why what little brother? Why the mud-monkeys? Because they fear you. Why do we not help? Because you do not deserve all that you have been given brother. That's all."_

_Harry could hardly breathe as the female was able to cover his throat and start to squeeze but tears still fell from his vessels eyes. _

_'I'm sorry Nathan. My brothers are restricting my powers somehow. I cannot fight back. I am so sorry. I did not want you to get hurt.'_

_'I would forever choose you over your brothers. Thank you for giving me the honor of being your vessel.'_

_'I can put you to sleep now. Would you like that?'_

_There was silence for a while before a quiet 'yes' rang out._

_Harry painlessly put Nathan to sleep so he would feel nothing when they both died._

_Harry could not breathe nor talk. He could not escape! The sharp bite of steel slid through his vessel and straight into his soul as Nathan's arm lost strength. It hurt. Why did it hurt so much?_

_Father help…_

Harry awoke with renewed strength from his dream. He would not die! Not like the boy in his dreams.

"How could you prey on little girls!?"

With that distraction he wandlessly and wordlessly cast _expulso _sending the soul selling witch flying right into the room where the fire was still raging.

In the corner of his eyes he caught sight of two very surprised people (how the hell did they get in here when not even the police and firefighters banging on the door could?) but ignored them in favor of lunging into the room after the witch.

He had to break the connection she had over the children before she actually consumed them to grow more powerful and younger. It was pure chance that she wanted ten before she even thought of eating them because consuming them all at once served to be stronger than devouring them separately would.

Sara would have been the tenth. And it was this fact that made him lunge for the throat just as the woman had for him in his vision. The difference was he had magic so Harry wordlessly transfigured his hands into claws and ripped out the witches throat before any more could be said.

"The hell!?"

* * *

**AN:** I know I'm evil leaving it there but I couldn't help it. I personally hate to read cliffhangers but I love leaving them. I'm such a hypocrite… So how did you like it~? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Some people want me to put Harry's angel name in and others have already guessed it. Those who guessed… Great Job! Those who don't know… well you won't know until Harry knows (or if you want to scroll through reviews) and that won't be for a while.

Thank you all for the reviews and I'm sorry it's taking me so longs to update. I'm working and trying to get ready for Coast Guard boot camp so I have no idea when I'll have time to update any of my stories. Today was a lucky day.

* * *

_Apocalypse Begin_

"The hell!?"

Harry glance back at the only other people alive in the room and stopped himself from cursing. He was hoping that the smoke would have hidden his actions. Obviously it wasn't thick enough.

Though Harry didn't know it, his eyes flashed white before he disappeared from the room. Sam let out a soft curse. Sure the pastor, or whatever was taking over the boy, had killed the witch but now he had to worry about stopping him from killing anyone else. He didn't even know what the kid was. He looked at Ruby and she nodded before taking them out right as the firefighters burst into the room.

Harry sighed as he washed the blood off of his hands. The throat he had tossed into a back alley with a stray dog. It wasn't his first time killing but it was still disconcerting. Sure he was Master of Death with the Hallows but… he wasn't a creature of death. Was he? His visions wanted to say otherwise.

Harry figured they were like memories. He never saw the person everyone was talking to, as if he were that person. The devil had shown up many times along with Michael, Gabriel, and sometimes Raphael. The order was random but it was definitely memories from someone's life. An angel's life. The question was… why was he getting them?

The alarm beeped loudly signifying it was six o' clock Sunday morning. He would have to go to church in an hour and he knew… he just knew that annoying demon and her pet hunter were going to be there. As long as the man waited until after his sermon… gah! Probably wasn't going to happen.

"Pastor Star may I have a word with you?"

Yup. He'd been right. The puppy and the bitch were here and right before his sermon too. Damn it!

He turned with a fake polite smile on his lips, "I'm sorry Mr. Denkel I have my sermon in five minutes. Of course you can come up afterwards if you'd like?"

"It will only take a moment-"

Be polite. Be polite. Be polite. Be polite. Be polite.

"Ah. So sorry, sir. I really must be getting up to the podium." Harry turned on his heel and walked away leaving two irritated people standing in front of the church.

"Ruby, are you sure you don't know what he is?"

"Well I would have said one of God's blessed after witnessing his purification, but now I'm not so sure. The people of God don't go around murdering people, even witches. Only…"

"Only?"

Ruby face was stuck in complete surprise. She whispered something but Sam couldn't hear. "Ruby?"

She quickly composed herself. "I-it's nothing Sam. It's not even possible. I would have felt it if he were."

"Were what?"

"Nothing, Sam. Just drop it, okay?"

Sam frowned but nodded his head. Getting information from Ruby when she didn't want to share was like pulling a tooth from a dog that was still wide awake.

* * *

After the sermon finished, Harry walked as quickly as possible to his office and shut the door. The moment his butt hit the chair he let out a groan and scrubbed his face. He did not want to deal with the duo but Sam seemed to be the type of person that was like a dog with a bone when he wanted information. He really didn't need a headache right now…

Knock. Knock.

Ugh…

"Come in."

Sam stepped in and left the door open a crack so Ruby could hear as well.

"What do you want?"

Sam blinked in surprise before pulling out his gun and pointing it directly between the pastor's eyes. "What are you?'

"Oh great! Just what I need, a gun pointed at my head. Can't we talk like civilized people."

Click.

"Fine. Your guess is as good as mine."

Sam pulled a confused… what else was it, ah yes bitchy. Sam pulled a confused bitch face and let out an elegant, "Huh?"

"Are you deaf? I _said_ you guess is as good as mine. I thought I was human but know I'm not so sure. There are a lot of weird things happening to me."

Which was true. He had thought he was a wizard which is human but then he starts getting all these visions and he can sense dark creatures (demons were a bit harder but now that he knew what to look for he could see past their meat suit and der God were they ugly) better. It was strange and all the little clues pointed towards being not human.

"Well, what do you think you are?"

"Well, all my guesses don't match my clues and the only one I can come up with is just absurd."

Sam let out a huff and raised an eyebrow.

"An angel."

That startled a laugh out of the man. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. It's the only logical conclusion I can come to."

The gun had dropped by that point and Sam put it away. "So you seriously think you're some sort of fluffy angel that sits on someone's shoulder and watches over them?"

Before Harry could open his mouth Ruby's voice issued through the door. "Angels aren't like that at all Sam. They are warriors of God and vicious. It's actually the same conclusion I came to earlier but I knew you wouldn't believe me so I didn't say anything."

"Wait, seriously?"

Ruby was behind the door so neither man saw the malicious glee on her face at having her theory confirmed. If she could corrupt this angel…

"Well… maybe I'm not an angel… maybe I'm a vessel and have some Holy powers because of it."

Ruby snorted but again neither noticed. So to throw them off she replied, "Well there are vessel that have been known to develop angelic powers." It was complete bullcrap but they didn't need to know that. (:D)

Sam blinked and Harry's brow furrowed. He didn't believe her but it looked like Sam did. He would let the poor wayward puppy suffer. It was his own fault anyway.

"Well you can't just go around killing people now in the name of God."

Harry raised an eyebrow and sniggered, "Look I like justice and all but I think I'll leave that to the cops. Anyway you're one to lecture me. How many creatures have you killed that were innocent?"

"W-what?"

"Are you sure you aren't deaf?"

Sam flushed red. "I heard you! And none of them."

"How would you know? You just kill them."

"They were killing people!"

"So? Maybe they need to to survive. Did you think of that? Maybe it was an accident and they lost control? You are basically a creature killing vigilante. The cops are supposed to handle these sort of things."

"The cops don't know about these sort of things. And I would never kill an innocent!"

"Oh? Not even to save thousands of lives? Not even to save a family member? Or a friend? Not even to put them out of their misery? A mercy killing?"

Oh merlin… Poor Ginny.

* * *

_"What will you do, Harry Potter?"_

_This was the worst moment of his life. To choose between killing Ginny or the seven ten year old muggle girls that had been kidnapped from their school._

_He looked at Ginny and she smiled sadly. But he shook his head no._

_"No? Well then I guess all of the will die."_

_The Death Eaters raised their wands towards the little girls with glowing green tips and Harry let out a pained cry. Voldemort turned to him and smiled almost gently. It was the scariest thing he had ever seen; even the dementors couldn't hold a candle._

_"Have you chosen then?"_

_Slowly, so as to not agitate his wounds or throat anymore, he nodded. Lucius Malfoy pushed the silver dagger into his hands and Rookwood shoved him forwards. The little girls shivered and huddled together._

_"What promise do I get that when I kill one you will let the others go," he rasped._

_Voldemort just laughed and shook his head. The snake man glided over to where he stood and a long clawed finger stroked his cheek. The Dark Lord leaned forward until his lipless mouth was near his ear and their cheeks rested together. _

_"Dear Harry, you have none." _

_He pulled away with a gleeful laugh that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Slowly, ever so slowly, the green eyed wizard limped toward Ginny. He crouched down next to her broken and bleeding body and gave a lingering kiss to her lips._

_"I love you."_

_She smiled and he quickly drove the knife into her heart. Ginny let out a soft gasp and slowly closed her eyes. He had chosen her because he knew in his heart that they would keep her alive just to play with her and he couldn't allow her to suffer anymore._

_The Death Eaters laughed and sent the killing curse towards the little girls. At least they would die painlessly._

_A cold body pressed against his back and steel arms wrapped around his middle. "Good choice, Harry."_

* * *

Sam stuttered and Harry shook his head. "You would not kill an innocent even to get you brother back?"

Sam stared at him before stiffly walking out the door. "You're not as great as you'd like to think Sam," he murmured.

Three months had passed with no sign from Sam or Ruby and Harry allowed himself to relax a little. He went back to his regular routine, only disturbed by the occasional monster in the area. Well that was until he was in the middle of a sermon when he felt as if a nuclear bomb went off in his chest and he passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(I was seriously thinking of leaving it there but…I wanted to be nice~!)

_"I think he's spoiled!"_

_"He's the youngest of us all but he's almost as powerful as Michael and Lucifer."_

_"He doesn't deserve what he has, ungrateful little brat!"_

_"Just ignore them."_

_He blinked and looked up into those ocean blue eyes happily. "Lucifer!"_

_"Hello, fledgling."_

_"Why are you here? Michael says you don't like it down here."_

_The angel snorted. "I do not. These pitiful human emotions are affecting many angelic duties. And obviously messing with their heads."_

_Even though the other angels couldn't see the man didn't mean they didn't feel the glare that had been directed at them. The voices stopped talking immediately._

_"I like it! Everyone is so nice!" Lucifer snorted again. "It is sad having to take so many children but I cannot be remiss in my duties."_

_Lucifer smiled. "No. The angel of death must never be remiss."_

* * *

_"Hello Death. Here are the other souls you couldn't gather!"_

_"Ah. Thank you child. Now I imagine your mate must be waiting for you," Death said with a small smile._

_He nodded and Death shooed him away._

* * *

_"My singing will never be as good as yours Michael."_

_The eldest angel chuckled and shifted the fledgling onto his lap. "Maybe not but it will forever be better than Gabriel and Raphael's."_

_There was an indignant shout of 'Hey!' in the distance and he giggled._

* * *

_"Well Father says there won't be another fledgling for a while so until then, you are mine to spoil!"_

_He was thrown into the air and a squeal passed his lips sounding suspiciously like 'Gabriel'._

_"You're supposed to be teaching me to flyyyyyyyyy!"_

_Gabriel had tossed him much further into the air this time and instead of catching him, let him fall right through the cloud and into the open air. Then the archangel dived after him with a whoop of joy._

* * *

_There were hands on him. Two hands caressing his sides and back. _

_"My beautiful mate. I will never let you go," a voice whispered into his ear. And then there were lips on his, soft and sweet. He opened his eyes and-_

* * *

Harry woke with a gasp as he sat up in bed. He soon found that was a mistake as his head pounded something awful.

"Pastor Star you're awake. Oh thank goodness! You just passed out in the middle of the sermon and you haven't woken up all week!"

The last part made him pause. "All week?"

"Oh yes! You've been out for seven days straight. Everyone was so worried. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong but when they ran an MRI they said your brain activity was off the charts. Do you have any ideas what went wrong?"

Harry shook his head but replied, "I kept having these strange dreams. But I don't know what's wrong."

Mrs. Thomas sighed lightly and her smile came back as she looked over at the dresser next to his bed. He followed her gaze and found get well cards, flowers, chocolates, and even some gifts.

"Everyone at church has been waiting for you to wake up. Michael just left with his father a half hour ago and I was just on my way out when you woke." Harry winced and held his head in his hands. "Would you like me to call the nurse?"

He gave the thumbs up and she walked out the door into the hallway. A few seconds later she was followed by a nurse in magenta scrubs.

"Ah Mr. Star you're awake. Everyone will be very happy to hear that. You've got a lot of admirers, you know."

He just groaned in response. The nurse (what was her name?) immediately started asking questions about where it hurt and he lightly tapped his head which was now resting in between his knees.

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad?"

"Ugggggh… five." Which was true because his head hurt! Every time it pounded his vision would gain little black spots and they were starting to get bigger. He couldn't hear her talk anymore because of the loud ringing inside his head. He closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

* * *

"Sam, are you sure this guy will help us."

"I'm positive Dean. This guy… he's special and-"

"Mr. Denkel!"

Sam glanced up surprised. "Hello Mrs. Thomas," he said with a smile.

"It's funny you're back in town. Here to see Pastor Star again?"

"Actually I am," he said with a small laugh.

"Oh well, you came just in time. He just woke up."

"Woke up?"

"Yeah. He's been in the hospital all week. He just collapsed in the middle of the sermon and the doctors can't find anything wrong. I was just here to share the good news." She said with a small frown.

"Really? Well we're here on some business. This is my new partner Jonathan Biggs." Last week was when Dean woke up…

"A pleasure ma'am."

"Mom, come on! We still gotta go shopping!"

"I'll be right there, hun! It really was nice seeing you again. And a pleasure meeting you Mr. Biggs." She turned and walked down the aisle to catch up with her son.

"I still think Pamela would have been a better idea. At least Bobby knows her…"

* * *

Harry woke again to a steady beeping. A sound, he realized, was there last time but he had paid it no mind. Now it was bugging the crap out of him.

"Here is his room."

Harry looked over as the door opened and in walked Sam, an elder southern scruffy looking man and another, shorter (and hotter in his opinion) man.

"Sam," he rasped followed by a coughing fit.

The nurse that let them in immediately fetched some water and he drank slowly. He nodded in thanks and she smiled and left the room.

"Sam. What are you doing here."

"We need your help."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Will you at least introduce us?"

"Oh yeah, um… Harry this is my brother Dean and our friend Bobby and this is Harden Star."

The man's face twitched and then suddenly he was bent over laughing. "H-harden! Hehehahahaha!"

Harry suddenly had the strongest urge to strangle this man.

He gasped in another breath and finally said something. "D-dude! Y-you have a p-porn st-star's name!" The he busted out laughing again.

During this time, Harry's face had steadily grown redder and Sam grew increasingly nervous. The look on Harry's face was murderous. So deciding to be the good younger brother he slapped Dean's back, hard. He was knocked over and Harry took a deep breath to calm himself.

"If you must address me by name then you will call me Harry. Got it?"

"Sure, sure. I g-got it Mr. Star," he chuckled while pulling himself off the floor.

The still murderous glare turned to Sam in accusation. The giant held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Didn't that bitch say your brother went to Hell?"

"Wow, the pastor can curse."

"Yes. But something brought him back up. We were hoping you could help."

"What the hell could I do?"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Shut it, southern belle I wasn't talking to you."

"Hey!"

"Well you could look at his bruise."

"Bruise?"

"Dean, show him." The shorter man huffed at being ignored but pulled off his jacket and shirt missing the wide eyed look of admiration on Harry's face. Sam didn't but he wasn't going to say it and get chewed out again. Bobby just chuckled.

Harry inhaled sharply and pulled him out of bed to touch the hand shaped bruise.

"So young…," he whispered.

"What?"

Dean being thoroughly freaked out at having his deltoid caressed pulled his shirt and jacket back on and stepped away from the boy who seemed to be in a trance.

"Harry?"

"Please tell me he didn't get hard from that," Dean said jokingly (though still a bit weirded out) once he noticed the look of bliss on the smallest males face.

Sam whacked him in the shoulder and Bobby murmured 'Idjit'. Sam then gently reached out to shake the pastor.

Harry stepped back, avoiding the touch, and apologized. "I don't… that was the most pure thing I have ever felt. Dean… I do believe you have been touched by an angel."

Dean chortled, ruining the moment and Harry frowned. "I'm not joking. I can summon him or her if you'd like."

The hunters paused and ran a critical eye over the pale boy. Dean harrumphed but Sam and Bobby agreed.

"Alright come here and take off your shirt again. I need to be in contact with the grace."

"No way. I am not taking off my shirt again. It's bad enough that you a porn star pastor, I'm not letting you-"

Harry had grabbed one side of the jacket and in a rare moment of teamwork Sam grabbed the other and they both yanked it off. Sam was able to wrestle Dean to the floor while Harry yanked off his shirt and handed his clothes to Bobby who then set them on a visitor's chair.

"Now hold still."

The moment Harry touched the marred skin again a bright light flashed across the room causing all four men to shield their eyes.

Harry was the first to open his and when they came across the figure now standing on the other side of the bed he gasped, let his jaw drop, and plopped on the floor in shock.

He was beautiful. The chestnut brown hair spiked towards the front and watery blue eyes glimmered with power. His white wings were tucked behind him but Harry knew that they would be powerful and magnificent.

Dean was off the floor like a slingshot and stabbed the newcomer's midriff with a knife. Harry growled. Stupid hunter hurting his little brother! Wait… what?

The man only blinked and pulled out the metal like it was an annoying gnat. Which truly, mortal weapons didn't hurt angels… _But angels can hurt angels_ he thought darkly.

The sound of a gun broke him from the memories (he was positive that's what they were now) trying to pull him under. Bobby had just shot the angel with rocksalt. Harry almost scoffed.

"Who are you," Sam managed to ask.

"I am Castiel. I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Why'd you do it," Dean asked caustically.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Harry almost squealed in joy.

**AN: **I hope you liked it~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Okay I know I've been away. I was actually at the USCG boot camp. Unfortunately I didn't make it through because of breathing problems but I'm still young. I'm not too worried.

Now I had someone review about Harry's inconsistent language. Reading over it I can see what they meant. He's mostly mature when talking to adults but he becomes a bit more like Dean when talking to kids. For me though, that is how this Harry is. He loves kids and loves to spoil them and is immature right along with them. Sort of like being a kid himself. But in the presence of adults he acts more mature. He's almost like a chameleon the way he adapts to who he's around. I hope that clears things up a little.

_Apocalypse Begin_

* * *

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Harry almost squealed in joy.

"We need to talk Dean. Alone."

The young angel gently tapped the hunter's forehead and they were gone. Harry let out a soft whimper once the warmth of the angel's grace was brutally ripped away.

"Dean!"

Sam was staring, jaw hanging; at the spot the two had just been standing. Bobby as well but he seemed more in control than the poor giant seemed to be.

"No need to worry. Your brother will be just fine," Harry said shaking off the aftereffects of the grace.

Sam whipped around and an unholy gleam lit in his eyes. Slowly he stalked forward causing the pastor to back away nervously.

"And just how do I know that, huh? Some strange creature just came and whisked my brother away and you're the one that brought it here," Sam hissed lowly.

Oh yeah? And you're not the one who asked me to? "Look Sam. You came to me. I summoned who you wanted. It's not my fault you couldn't restrain an angel."

"How do ya know that's an angel, boy?"

Harry turned to Bobby who seemed to be quite calm. Making sure to keep a wary eye on the younger brother from his peripheral vision he answered, "I could feel it. And the beautiful wings on his back-"

"What wings?"

Both hunters were looking confused now. They couldn't see the majestic white wings? They were so hard to miss! "You couldn't see them?"

"All I saw was a man in a trench coat pull a knife out of his chest and come away unfazed from rock salt before stealing Dean."

Now Harry was the confused one. If they couldn't see the wings, why could he? Something to do with his dreams?

Sam seemed to have the same thing on his mind when he blurted, "Hey, you have some Angelic power don't you? Can't you find them?"

"I don't really know what I have, okay? I already helped you and then you turn around and accuse me! I'm not an angelic vessel! It's not possible."

"Ruby said-"

"Yeah? Well Ruby's a lying bitch," Harry interrupted. Sam looked slightly stunned. "I don't know why you even listen to her. You can't trust anything that comes from that things mouth. It's like poison!"

"You don't know her like I do!"

"And I don't want to either!"

"Will you idjits knock it off?"

Both heated glares turned onto the older man. Bobby sighed and muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like children and immaturity before he straightened from his slouch and addressed both.

"Right. Now, there ain't nothing we can do for Dean. Sam, if the pastor says he can't do it, don't force him. He is right. You were the one who sought him out. And you," he turned to Harry who was standing by his bed, "You're a pastor ain't ya. There's no reason for the foul language and murderous intent in here. You'd think ya just had your favorite toy ripped away."

Harry flinched back as the statement hit closer to home than he would've liked. Castiel leaving so suddenly did seem to have put him in a foul temper. Huh? He was usually much more perceptive about himself…

"I'm sorry," Harry sighed. "I don't know what's come over me." Tiredly he brought his hand up to rub at his brow. "I think I need more sleep. The summoning must have drained me more than I thought."

"Of course. I'm sorry as well. I didn't mean to jump down your throat. I just got my brother back and… Look we'll leave. If you see Dean please call this number," Sam said handing over a business card.

Harry nodded accepting it before plopping down onto the hospital bed. He watched the two hunters leave quietly and let out a huge sigh once they were out of sight.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since the hospital had released him and since he'd seen Castiel and the hunters. He still hadn't figured out their real last names, but he was pretty positive that the first names weren't fake. He'd been researching hunters and families that hunted but without last names that lead wasn't going to get him anywhere. So, unfortunately his quest to gather as much information on the brothers before he got dragged into some crazy life endangering adventure with them wasn't going so well. He'd been doing this all night and he was getting tired.

And as of right now he had the most terrible headache. The memories seemed to want to drown him in their length and intensity so instead of giving in like he usually did, he fought back keeping them trapped in the back of his mind to view later. Later when he wasn't seeing hallucinations of Sirius standing in his living room…

Wait what?

Harry's head snapped back up and found Sirius Black standing right in between the couch and the window of his living room. Slowly, never taking his eyes off the image, he stood from his chair in the kitchen, leaving the laptop on the table, and approached the figure.

When he was only three feet away, Sirius opened his mouth and rasped, "It's all your fault Harry."

The pastor jerked back a step.

"Why did you have to go to the ministry? Why couldn't you just get over your pride and ask for help? It's your fault, Harry! If you hadn't rushed in blindly I'd still be alive." The ghost, for it was definitely a ghost if he was talking like he was dead, twitched and his face twisted into a nasty Snape worthy scowl. "Why couldn't you have just been more thorough?"

Harry scrambled back barely dodging a punch to the face. He stumbled a moment but was able to make it to the Elder wand sitting on the dining table before launching a banishing hex at the ghost. It shrieked in outrage but disappeared.

Crap! He needed help immediately. The ghost wasn't normal. Sirius wouldn't-he would never say those things! And that weird looking symbol on his hand seemed familiar somehow. Something was wrong. But… the only hunters he knew were the brothers and lord knew where they were at the moment.

Who else? Who else!

AH! The head pastor! They had grown close since initially coming to America. If there was one man Harry could trust, it was definitely Jinson. Harry shivered. Then he abruptly dove forward missing getting beheaded by a furious specter.

With a huff of exertion, the wizard was able to bend into a C position and cast another banishing hex. That unfortunately missed…

So, he rolled forward, pushing himself to his feet and erecting a protego. Sirius bounced off of it in an attempt to reach him.

Not having a cellphone was really a hassle right now and as long as he had a shield erected he wouldn't be able to use the landline. The ghost wouldn't stay banished that long either…

"Please let this work," Harry prayed before whispering _Expecto Patronum_. The large silvery stag reared on its hind legs the moment it formed and charged antlers down, right through Sirius. The specter disappeared again.

Happily the stag trotted back to its master and Harry smiled. Placing one hand on the incorporeal for he said, "I need you to deliver an important message to Pastor Jinson. Repeat: Pastor Jinson I know you are either scared or in awe right now but I desperately need your help. Please come to my apartment with your rifle loaded with rock salt. I know you have questions but I, Harry, need your help. Please!"

Prongs snorted once and darted away to deliver his important message. Now all Harry had to do was stall Sirius and figure out what was wrong with him. But how the hell was he supposed to do that when he was acting more murderous than he had toward Peter Pettigrew? So not fair!

Turning on the spot, he came nose to chest with the solemn faced ghost. How the hell did he get inside the shield!?

Harry backpedaled quickly stumbling over the only living room rug, and coincidentally moving him out of the way of a lunge. With a 'tsk' of annoyance and exertion, the young wizard managed another successful banishing hex. Then he darted into the kitchen.

Where is it? Where is it!?

Harry shoved all of his spices out of their respective cupboards in a frenzied search for salt. Finally he let out an 'AHA' of victory. Pulling out some bagged salt from the back of his smallest cupboard, Harry took a moment to curse himself for hiding the salt in such a forgettable place. Always be prepared, or 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' as Alastor Moody used to say constantly. The moment ended quickly when a force grabbed the back of his t-shirt and none too gently ripped him away from the cabinet while tossing him across his small apartment. Oh, there went the salt. Sigh.

With a thud and a crack, Harry landed against the wall and slumped in pain. There was going to be a Harry shaped dent in the wall now. He just knew it.

"Why can't you just die Harry? Accept your punishment for failing me."

With a grunt and snarl, Harry rolled to the side, avoiding a clearly painful punch to the head.

"Sirius would never say these things, that's why! Sure I made a mistake, but did he have to come in after me? No! Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of!"

Another failed banishing hex left a scorch mark on his kitchen wall. Flinging the couch at the ghost only seemed to piss it off more as it went right through him and instead broke his kitchen table... and most probably his laptop… Well he's been meaning to update for a while now.

Unfortunately, Harry's luck seemed to be running out as Sirius was able to land a rather nasty scratch on his inner thigh, just barely missing the major artery. Well maybe his luck was holding up just a little bit… just a little.

Another missed hex was followed by a successful one. Harry let out a breath of relief before quickly summoning the dropped salt and pouring it into a wide circle around him. Harry could feel he was a little delirious at the moment and decided he had a concussion. A nasty one based on the pain. Wonderful!

Sirius appeared again and glowered down at the salt circle. Hmph. Stupid specter stealing the face of Sirius and parading it around. Why, if his godfather knew Harry bet he would come down from Heaven and beat him to death with an umbrella. A pink Umbrella… Hagrid's umbrella! A growl of frustration brought him from his obviously concussed (seriously an umbrella where the heck had that come from?) thoughts.

Harry wobbled slightly where he stood and pressed a firm hand onto his injury trying to stop the bleeding. Sirius just stood there glowering for a few minutes before glancing at the window. Then a maliciously evil smile spread across his lips.

Harry really didn't like that smile… reminded him way too much of when Sirius thought of an evilly genius idea to prank Snape. Oh. Oooooohhhhhhh… Well that wasn't good.

The wizard glanced at the window nervously as it squeaked open.

_Please don't be windy. Please don't be windy. Please don't be wind-_ Dammit! It was windy. Just windy enough for the salt line to slowly start to break. Harry freaked and tried to correct it with his foot but it wasn't working as well as he'd hoped.

"Jinson where are you," he muttered under his breath.

Finally it broke completely and Harry didn't move. Couldn't move. It was like some strange pressure was holding him in place as he stared into the spitting image of his Godfather's eyes. There were no more accusations there. In fact it looked like sorrow but that couldn't be-

And with that, Sirius moved with inhuman speed and thrust claw like fingers straight through Harry's abdomen. The wizard choked and blood dribbled down his chin. Up close he could see madness (and yes there was definitely some sorrow mixed in there) glazing the usually cheerful cobalt eyes. That only made the pain hurt worse.

"I'm so sor-sorry."

The hand jerked back out with a squelch and grasped Harry's throat before the pastor could fall to his knees. He didn't know how long the ghost held him there scrutinizing his face but he could feel the blood loss setting him causing his vision to dim. Sirius, seeing his prey losing focus, snarled viciously.

"You're not sorry enough, Prongslet." The hand squeezed tighter.

His front door banged open loudly followed by a gunshot. "Oh dear Lord! Harry!"

Pastor Jinson ran quickly through the small entryway and living room and knelt by his friend.

"J-jinson," Harry smiled in relief.

"You need medical-"

Harry cut him off with a wet cough, splattering blood along the man's white shirt and blue jeans. Slowly his senses were starting to go numb and the pain was fading … If this was dying… he liked it.

Vaguely he could make out a voice telling him to stay awake but he didn't want to. The darkness was so inviting.

Pastor Jinson watched in horror as the light in his co-workers eyes dimmed rapidly. Quickly he stripped his white t-shirt and put pressure on the hole in the man's abdomen. The paramedics would only be a minute more. He had to keep his friend alive.

When his breathing and heart stopped, the elderly pastor felt like crying. But he'd been trained in CPR. He knew that it could keep Harry's brain from losing too much oxygen and hopefully restart his heart. He got to work silently.

Almost exactly a minute later, the ambulance arrived and EMT's rushed onto the scene. They pulled Jinson away and started trying to revive the man but after a few minutes they slowly started to lose hope. Any longer and he would have been dead for too long…

* * *

Harry didn't know what had happened. Well, scratch that, he was pretty positive he'd died. But he expected something to happen, not just float forever in a sea of darkness. Even oblivion would be better than this!

_Hm. You are not supposed to be in this realm little angel. How did you come to be here?_

The voice was deep and high, loud and soft, and seemed to resonate from everywhere at the same time.

"Who?"

_You don't even know where you are? How interesting. Tell me angel-_

"I'm not an angel!"

_Oh? But your grace and wings say otherwise._

What? But Harry didn't have wings! In agitation he shifted just as something brushed along his (was he naked? He couldn't tell…) back. It was a soft and kind of tickled. Harry shifted again and the sensation came back. Slowly he turned his head (was it really turning or was his whole body moving? Everything was so… so…weird in this place…) and saw nothing. He glared and something rustled. With a grin he could make out an outline of… something. Feathers?

Hesitantly Harry reached around himself and touched it. Then jerked his hand back as if struck. They were definitely feathers but the scary thing was he felt when he touched and not just from his hand. It was like the feathers were a part of himself. Like they were… were wings!

_Done now?_

There was some slight amusement in the monotone this time.

"But-but how!?"

_Now what is your name?_

" My name is Az… Harry!"

The pastor was confused. What name had he been about to say?

_Azarry? There are no angels with that name. Who are you really?_

"I-I don't know. I-My name is Harry but it feels so wrong to say that here…"

_Because this is my domain and I wish for the truth. Though I cannot force it from you the atmosphere becomes uncomfortable when lying. Wonderful lie detector isn't it little angel?_

"I'm not little," Harry protested. His agitation had reached new peaks. He didn't know where he was. This-whatever it was was accusing him of lying! He just wanted to pass on peacefully, early age or not, was that too much to ask for?

_Maybe not so little… _the voice murmured.

It was then that he noticed he was starting to glow. Well more like radiate light but what's the difference? What was even stranger was the darkness that had at first flinched away seemed to… well, cuddle up to his white light.

_But, I have not felt this-! It cannot be!_

The voice was so startled that Harry in turn was startled and getting really nervous. "What? What can't be?"

_You. I had thought you lost forever, child._

"Hey! I'm not a child either! I'm almost eighteen."

_Still the same as you always were. God will be very happy to know where you are now. Yes. I believe I shall tell him…_

"Hey! Tell him what? Stop speaking in riddles you damned voice!"

_Voice? You have not yet discovered who I am? _

"No! So care to give a hint?"

_Hmmm… You have three items that are said to belong to me._

"What? That doesn't make any senssss… Oh my."

_Figured it out have you?_

"Death," Harry squeaked.

_That's right. And you, one of my favored do not belong in my domain unless you are delivering souls. How did- Ah yes. That would do it. One of the seals, even ones meant for humans can still rob an angel of its vessel._

"Wait. I still don't understand. You keep calling me an angel and you're talking as if you know me! But I've never met you like this before and I've never had wings unless I was dreaming!"

_Dreaming?_

Harry pauses and thinks for a moment. "Wait. If my dreams were like-no, are memories. Then I'm the unknown angel in my dreams! So, I really am an Angel?"

_Haven't I been saying that,_ Death said exasperatedly. _Do you know your name?_

"No," murmured Harry as he shifted uncomfortably.

_Then I cannot help you. You must remember your name before your powers will come to you in your vessel. And nor can you help me. Maybe… Yes. That will work._

"Stop talking to yourself with half-sentences!"

_Before you go child. Let me pose to you a question._

"Wait, go where?"

_Why back to the living of course. I cannot have one such as yourself in the afterlife._

"Huh?"

_The question: Why have you spoken to Death as if he were an old friend without even noticing?_

"I- T-that doesn't make any sense. I haven't been-" Harry paused. But he had been hadn't he? He'd argued with Death and yelled at him as if he'd know him before. In fact he vaguely remembered Death being in one of his dreams. But what did that mean? Man he really needed to keep a journal of those things now… Dream journal. How cliché!

_Goodbye fledgling._

"Hey wait!"

"Call it. Time of death-" The body on the floor jerked and shuddered before taking in a deep gasping breath.

* * *

**AN: **Well I hope you liked that chapter~! It fought me almost the whole way~ Poor Sirius just did not want to kill his little prongslet…

So I'm going to do more memeories. Any suggestions, wants, wishes?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Yay~ Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions! And thank you to a guest for a storyline suggestion. I really want to try to incorporate it somehow. Let's see if it works~

Here's the next chapter~!

_Apocalypse Begin_

"Call it. Time of death-" The body on the floor jerked and shuddered before taking in a deep gasping breath.

_"Gabriel, that was mean," he stated with a small frown._

_The youngest Archangel just laughed and ruffled long black strands between his fingers. Pouting, Harry pushed away his older brother's hand._

_"But you learned to fly did you not, fledgling?"_

_"Throwing someone out of Heaven and telling them to flap their wings is not a good lesson on flying!"_

_Gabriel's eyebrows rose. Then he chortled good naturedly. "So the shy little brother can get angry. How cute~!"_

_"Gabriel," a voice hissed._

_The archangel froze and turned hesitantly to look upon the darkened countenance of his elder brother. _

_"Lucifer… what a surprise," he chuckled nervously. _

_He saw Gabriel chance a glance at him. He knew his face was burning now and the way his brother's eyebrows wagged for a second was not helping matters._

_"What is this I hear about tossing the fledging out of Heaven?"_

_The beautiful archangel's face seemed to house disgust and anger. He actually looked about ready to strangle Gabriel so he knew he had to intervene. He did not want his brother to stop existing, because that is what happened to angels who died. They stopped existing._

_"He was teaching me how to fly," he interjected softly._

_Lucifer was very scary when he was angry and for a second, he had to suffer the brunt of it before the man's blue eyes calmed slightly. Then Lucifer shot a pointed glare at Gabriel and stalked off in a huff. He could have sworn he heard the retreating angel mutter about payback later, whatever that meant._

* * *

_Michael soothingly brushed his hands through Harry's wings. It was like a ritual that they did every seventh day. A bonding experience. Michael would clean and fix Harry's wings and the youngest angel would do the same for him. The first time it happened Harry had been so nervous he was going to mess up his eldest brother's wings but the archangel only started singing Harry's favorite lullaby to soothe him._

_Sometimes Gabriel, Raphael, and even Lucifer joined their grooming session. It was when the latter came that Harry became even more painfully shy and Michael just huffed in amusement._

_But right now it was just him and Michael. Michael who was singing Harry's favorite lullaby._

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete_

And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby

* * *

Harry sighed and finished jotting down the latest dream he had just had. He'd been in the hospital for a month now and he had only left critical care last week. The doctors were baffled how he was still alive and functional. He had been dead for a full eight minutes before he had jerked and gasped in much need oxygen. The EMT's were shocked and it was only Pastor Jinson yelling at them that pushed them into action again.

Ever since his meeting with Death he had been having more and more dreams (some of them repeating) and had asked one of the nurses to bring him paper. Instead he was given a notebook. Which was better in his opinion, more organized.

He was hoping he'd be able to piece together some clues to figure out his name or at least his purpose. He vaguely remembered Death being mentioned in one of his earlier dreams but the details always slipped away.

"How are you doing Mr. Star?"

Harry glanced up at the nurse and gave a slight smile. "Better, but I don't think I'm going to be getting out of this bed anytime soon."

A couple of months at the most he thought. His magic was helping him heal up quicker than any muggle would have been able to.

She smiled and jotted some things down on the clipboard that hung off the end of his bed.

"Your medicine will be here in a few minutes and you have a couple of church guests here to visit. Feel up to it?"

He nodded and she left.

Everyone from church had visited. They said he was God's miracle. Well, that was a bit more accurate than they'd like to think. He knew he had died as an angel and now he was reincarnated but apparently even God hadn't known according to Death. Miracle indeed.

* * *

_It was a while after his first introduction from Father and he was alone near the gardens while the others milled about doing their own work. Or, well at least he thought he was. But a hand on his shoulder quickly disproved him of that and he jumped._

_"Ha! You are cute little brother~!"_

_The newest born glanced up into honey brown eyes filled with warmth and he relaxed._

_"Already stealing the fledgling Gabriel?"_

_Harry turned and couldn't help but blush in the face of this new arrival. His hair was as fine as spun gold and gleamed like the sun and his sea blue eyes were easy to get lost in._

_"Oho! Like him do you," a voice whispered in his ear. "I think he likes you too."_

_The man behind him straightened again and then slung an arm over Harry's shoulders. His tongue was sticking out and Harry wondered what it meant._

_So he asked._

_Gabriel blinked in surprise and looked down at Harry with his tongue still slightly hanging out while Lucifer chuckled._

_He really liked that sound. He wanted the man to do it more._

_"Ah. I forgot you really haven't learned anything yet have you," Gabriel asked sucking his tongue back in._

_He said no._

_A glint seemed to form in his brother's brown eyes that went away when Lucifer smacked the back of the angels head. Harry started and back up a few steps at the show of aggression. Was his brother… mad? That was the emotion that usually expressed hostility right?_

_Lucifer must have seen Harry face because he chuckled again._

_"Not to worry fledgling," he purred. "Gabriel was just being stupid. I was showing him that."_

_"So to show people that they are stupid you smack their heads," Harry said resolutely._

_"Lucifer! That is not what you do, little one! That is just Lucifer's way of showing me… Eh… That is really only done to me okay? You don't smack anyone else. They might take offense."_

_"Offense?"_

_"They might get mad," Lucifer interjected smoothly._

_Harry nodded but he was still… what was the word…? Ah, confused. _

_"So-"_

_"Why are you two over here? You are supposed to be finding… ah. Good you found him. Hello fledgling. I am Michael, the eldest and an archangel. Lucifer is second eldest and Gabriel is the youngest of the arch angels. The middle archangels are Raphael and Uriel but they are not here right now."_

_Harry blinked and gazed at his eldest brother shyly. The man was beautiful as well. Not as much as Lucifer but very close._

_"Hello," he whispered._

* * *

_He couldn't help but cry. Gazing upon the distraught mother who had just lost her child. The little girl had barely made it to the age of five before a nasty disease destroyed her lungs and she suffered until death. When Father made humans and told all the angels to love them more than him, many protested and some quite vehemently but none more so than Lucifer. His lover had almost started a rebellion and might have succeeded if it weren't his calming touch and soothing words._

_He actually liked the humans. Many were smart and they lived off the land, surviving with what they were given. But he loved the children most of all. They were precious and so full of innocence and joy it made him happy! He showed Lucifer that and he had to agree the children were precious. It did not mean he liked the adults but he could love the children._

_Lucifer thought humans would destroy Earth, God's precious creation and Harry was inclined to agree. But that was why God had created mages. Mages balanced out the destructive tendencies of humans with their ability to create. He showed Lucifer this and the archangel grudgingly agreed._

_The rebellion was quelled before it even started._

_But none of that made his job any easier. He hated taking children but he could not be remiss in his duties that Father gave him._

* * *

_Harry was nervous. God had made him the angel of Death because of an agreement with Death itself. Angels were powerful beings and didn't die unless killed and there was absolutely no reason for an angel to kill another brother or sister. With all the humans now being created Death wanted an angel that would help with his duties. Now he was going to meet Death._

So you are the angel God has sent me. So young and small.

_Harry stood taller and glared defiantly into the black oblivion of Death's domain._

_"I am not young! I am three hundred and forty seven! And I am most definitely not small," he spat._

_If there was one thing he hated was for others to comment on his height and age. Just because he was the youngest didn't mean he was any less competent._

Calm. Calm, fledgling. I meant no offense. To me you are young and forever will be. And compared to most of your brothers and sisters you are quite small. It was just facts.

_Harry hmphed_, _crossing his arms petulantly. He could have sworn Death just chuckled. _

Before you can help me fledgling you must accept Death into your very being. Will you allow me to exist in your very core?

_"Of course! It is my duty."_

Duty does not matter if you do not want it. You must accept Death with every fiber of your being. Do you understand?

_Harry frowned and thought it over. To accept Death he would become a creature of Death. He did not want to lose his grace._

And you shall not. Your grace will always be with you. It will not be the same as the others though. Being a creature of Death, your grace will reflect that. Especially until you learn how to control death so it does not destroy everything around you. So while you are learning you will stay in my domain.

_"But-"_

I am sure you do not want to accidentally kill another angel do you?

_Harry was horrified. That could happen?_

If you do not learn, then yes. Understand, fledgling, Death is unlike anything else. It is inevitable. Everyone will die. Even you and your Father shall one day fall into my embrace. Though it may be a long time in coming.

_"I thought angels ceased to exist when they die."_

True. But as a being of Death you will be an exception. When you die death will be so ingrained into your very existence that you will become a part of me.

_"What about Father?"_

Well he is not an angel is he?

_Harry shook his head and bowed his head in thought. It was a lot to take in. He knew that if an angel died Father would try his very best to recreate them even if they were missing memories in the end. But to know that he would become a part of Death if he died… It was strange. It was also somewhat of a relief. He would still die just in a different way and that did not bother him at all. He would be eternal. Death did not scare him. No it was being forgotten that frightened him and if you don't exist who will want to remember you?_

_Yes. He would accept Death with open arms._

_"I am ready."_

Very well then.

_A cold sensation slithered into his core and-_

* * *

Harry awoke with a gasp. He scrambled for his notebook and jotted his dream down furiously. It was the most informative yet and he needed to get as much down as he could before it started to fade to the back of his mind. Oh, how he wished for a pensieve right now…

A few minutes later, he dropped the pen onto the bed next to him and relaxed. It was a very good thing he had fallen asleep in a sitting position. Sure his wound twinged because of his jerky movements but if he had been laying down when he woke up and tried to go for the notebook… Ouch.

Sighing, he turned on the TV to the news channel. Two months in the bloody hospital. He was starting to go stir crazy. This was the longest in his life he had ever gone without activity. His magic was thankfully fully focused on fixing any and all damage done by Sirius' specter. If his magic had been sitting in his core waiting to be used he would have been worse than someone with a severe form of ADHD.

A random thought pooped up and he wondered how Sam and Dean were doing. He really wanted to see Castiel again and he had the strangest feeling the young angel was involved with them. Hey… at least he wasn't technically the youngest anymore…

* * *

_"You're being stupid, Zachariah."_

_"What did you just say, fledgling," the angel hissed menacingly._

_"I said your being stupid. I would whack the back of your head but Gabriel said that only he gets smacked when he's being stupid. I should just tell other angels that they are being stupid when they are," Harry said helpfully. _

_Well he thought it was helpful. His brother apparently didn't think so as the large white wings flared in annoyance. Zachariah looked scary when he was angry…_

_His brother started to advance on him with a very dangerous glint in his eyes when a voice was heard calling out for Harry. Zachariah jumped in surprise at the same time as the youngest. Harry, of course, could feel his face light up at the sound of Lucifer's voice. His older brother on the other hand looked even angrier._

_Feeling a niggle of something in his gut that he didn't like, Harry opened his mouth to call back but an iron hand clamped it shut. Harry let out a pained grunt and wiggled around fiercely trying to find a way out of his brother's unrelenting grip. He didn't like the way Zachariah's hands felt. Lucifer's were much better. Even Michael and Gabriel's were better! He wanted him off but nothing was working._

_He could his brother's breath on his ear now as he spoke in a low tone, "I don't like you. You think being the new baby that everyone loves you be-"_

_Abruptly the angel was ripped away. Harry turned cautiously, balancing himself in the process and almost sprinted (Gabriel was supposed to teach him to fly soon) the other way. Lucifer looked absolutely murderous. It twisted his beautiful features into something harsh and cold but still awe-inspiring._

_With a foot upon his brother's chest to hold him down Lucifer asked, "Just what do you think you were doing with the fledgling?"_

_"Brother he was insulting me!"_

_"Oh?" Those dangerous eyes turned to Harry. "And what do you have to say to these accusations Az****," the man practically purred. _

_"I-I told him he was being stupid. I couldn't just smack his head like you do Gabriel. So I just told him instead like Gabriel told me to."_

_Lucifer tsked at the mention of the youngest archangel but asked what Zachariah was being stupid about._

_"Um… he was bossing around other angels the same rank and frightening them. That is stupid right?"_

_"Not quite," Lucifer muttered. "But it is good that this was brought to my attention. I am sure that Michael would love to hear of this yes," he asked with a malicious grin._

* * *

_His first time on Earth. On Father's beautiful creation but he could not feel the elements. Here he was invisible and intangible. He wasn't really supposed to be here but he couldn't resist and he was old enough to do what he wanted anyway. He wanted to know how the humans felt. So he was going to track down his vessel. Like the archangel's he only had one because of his connection with Death. Only a pure soul, unafraid of Death could hold him. He wanted to meet such a being, because even angels (him being the exception) were afraid of Death._

_Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and let his grace expand, making sure to keep it thin so it didn't attract any unwanted attention. There was a very dangerous being down here that caller herself Eve and created monsters from humans. She didn't really care for angels and so getting caught by her in what she deemed her domain when it was really Father's!... wouldn't be good._

_With a sigh, he pulled his grace back to try another area. It was almost completely reeled in when he felt a ping of resonance on the very outer range of his grace. Slowly, he focused more on the ping and the echo he got was stronger._

_Hah! Take that Gabriel he didn't need to know who his vessel was to be able to find him. In his excitement he sped toward the signal and came upon a small farm far from the bigger village he had been in. To humans it might be a few days travel but to him it was seconds._

_He touched down lightly in what he thought was a patch of carrots and gazed inside the crude house. A curious child poked his head out the door and stared in amazement at the spot he was standing in._

_His vessel was a child… how disappointing. He loved children but he did not want to possess one. Maybe he would come back in a few years in human time._

_"Wait! Don't go!"_

_Harry paused in shock and turned to the boy. Nathaniel son of John and Molly. What a beautiful name._

_"You can see me?"_

_"Of course. Why would I not be able ta?"_

_"Hmmm. Because only special people can see me let alone hear my true voice."_

_"Are ya an angel?"_

_Harry smiled brilliantly. "I am."_

_"Your wings are pretty!"_

_"Would you like to touch them?" Now to see if the boy could touch him as well. If he could…! He would have the most amazing vessel ever!_

_"Uh huh," followed by a vigorous head nod had Harry bending to one knee and stretching his wings forward as an offering._

_Small hand latched on and the angel hid a wince at the rough treatment but he still allowed it. He was more used to Michael's soothing fingers and Lucifer's skilled hands. Not a child that didn't know what he was doing but this was his vessel. He could deal with the pain; it wasn't that bad in any case._

_"So soft!" The boy paused in his petting. "Why did ya come here Mista Angel?"_

_"Why," Harry grinned, "because you are my vessel and I am now your Guardian Angel!"_

_Nathan didn't understand the vessel part, Harry knew, but he would eventually. Especially since Harry was going to do everything in his power to keep this child safe until his Time of Death, when his body was too old to stay on Earth._

* * *

Harry finished his latest entry and gently set the book on his bed. Now he was able to walk around the room with no problems and he was even starting to do light exercise. Everyone was still calling him a miracle. First he comes back from the dead and then he heals at a phenomenal rate. The doctors were still baffled but some of them attended his church and were just happy he was still alive.

So after three months of a hospital stay he was finally going to be discharged in two days. Two more days before he could research the Angel of Death to find his true name.

Unfortunately for Harry in two days' time the Winchester brothers were coming to visit the unknowing pastor because of a rumor circulating in the Hunter society about a pastor coming back to life from the dead.

**AN: **Phew! Finally done~! I hope ya'll like it! Oh yeah the song is Angel Lullaby by Reba McEntire. Really pretty.

Review please~!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Since everybody reviewed so nicely~ Here's the next chapter! Yay!

* * *

_Apocalypse Begin_

Unfortunately for Harry in two days' time the Winchester brothers were coming to visit the unknowing pastor because of a rumor circulating in the Hunter society about a pastor coming back to life from the dead.

Harry had been going through 'holy' books like a demon (not the deal making kind obviously). Any mention of an Angel of Death was nary to be found… yet. He would bloody find it if it was the last thing he did. Maybe it wasn't anywhere in the more recent scriptures. He'd have to dig deeper. Maybe look through Judaism…

Knock. Knock.

Harry glanced at his door with a frown. Who in the world would come to his house at six o' clock in the morning? With a sigh he pulled himself from his research and plodded to the door. Pulling it open he was met with a sight he was most definitely not expecting to see. Dean and Sam in normal looking clothing standing on his porch.

"Um…"

Harry had to struggle not to gape. He had given up his research on the brothers' last name in search of his own name and then they just happen to pop up on his doorstep. Weird.

"So what kind of virgin sacrificing blood drinking ritual did you perform on yourself," the older brother asked almost nonchalantly. If it weren't for his piercing stare and rigid shoulders the wizard might have believed it was a normal question about the weather or something.

"What!?"

"Dean!"

"What Sammy," the man said glaring up at his brother. "We know he had to do some hoodoo to come back to life and we never really questioned how he was able to summon Castiel _and_ even you yourself said he somehow grew claws and was able to disappear!"

"Excuse me but did you just accuse me of being a witch," Harry asked deeply offended.

"That I did short stuff. Are you going to attack me with your hoodoo now or-"

Harry punched him in the face. And judging by both of their faces it was not what they were expecting.

"I am a pastor in a church of God and you have just accused me of being a _witch_," The wizard spat.

"Dean," Sam groaned in exasperation. "I'm sorry pastor Star. We really came here to talk but sometimes Dean has a really severe case of foot-in-mouth syndrome."

"Hey," the elder said indignantly while clutching his nose. Harry hoped it was broken.

"Can we come in please?"

"Why should I invite hunters into my home? Especially after one accused me of witchcraft!" Harry threw a glare at Dean who was still nursing his injury. Moss green eyes just glared back. Witchcraft was absolutely offending. He did not make a deal for his magic _thank you very much!_

Sam pulled a puppy face. "We have some questions. Please we swear we won't do anything."

Dean let out a mumbled, "Speak for yourself." But otherwise didn't say anything.

Harry snorted angrily but opened the door further and allowed the brothers in. He closed and locked the door and turned to find them both staring at something. What could they..? Oh yeah. He still hadn't fixed any of the damage from when Sirius' specter was here. Though the couch was now back in its proper place and not lodged firmly in his kitchen wall. Someone had tried to clean the bloodstain but they didn't do a very good job. It must have been a cursory cleaning that they planned to finish later but forgot about.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the mess. I only just came from the hospital the day before yesterday. Haven't really had time to fix anything." Especially since he'd been devouring holy scriptures.

"Dude," Dean said shocked, slightly lowering his hands. "What the hell happened here!?"

"Eh. Got into a fight with a ghost from the past and lost abysmally."

Again the brothers looked at him with shock.

"D-did the ghost have a strange marking on its' hand," Sam almost whispered.

"Now that you mention it… I do recall seeing a strange mark. Not like it helped me any though. He still successfully put a hole in my torso. I imagine that's why you guys are here right? I had a few suspicious hunters visit me in the hospital but I passed all their stupid little tests. Now I have to pass yours?"

"Wait other hunters visited you?"

Harry in a moment of pity tossed Dean an icepack from his surprisingly intact freezer. The man grunted, snapped his nose in place with a painful yelp, wiped away most of the blood with some napkins, and then put the ice on hissing at the sting. He could of sworn the man was muttering about messing up his perfect face…

"Of course. You thought it would just be you two? Tsk. It's not everyday someone comes back from being dead after eight minutes with a giant gaping hole through their body. You probably heard about me on the hunter grapevine."

"Well we did hear about you from Bobby and he's pretty connected," Sam said hesitantly.

"Then that would explain it. Now, other than my miraculous revival is there anything else you need?"

Sam looked about to say something before his attention turned to all the books littering Harry's apartment.

"Are… are these holy scriptures?"

Dean looked at Sam like he was crazy before reading some of the book titles and raising both eyebrows.

"What so the holy man isn't holy enough or something?"

"Though, it's really none of your business I'm doing research. And yes Sam, these are all holy scriptures. All relatively newer ones, unfortunately."

"What are you researching? Maybe we could help?"

"I doubt you could-"

"We do have an… angel on our side."

Harry didn't miss the way Dean paused before the word angel, as if not really believing it. Harry snorted.

"Look it's nice and all but I really don't need any help-"

"Are you trying to find out about your powers?"

Harry grunted in exasperation. These brothers were annoying! They kept cutting him off and trying to force their help on him. He didn't need it seriously. Then a thought popped into his head. It was stupid and totally crazy but… if it worked maybe he'd be closer to his name than before.

"Alright. I'll let you help me. But I doubt it will be the way want to."

"It's not going to be anything perverted is it, pastor," Dean asked with narrowed eyes.

Harry glared. "No! It's just a different way to go about it."

"Well, what is it you need then Mr. Star," Sam asked eagerly.

"Ugh! Call me Harry. That Mr. thing gets real old, real fast. As do your perverted jokes and innuendos!"

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose briefly. "I noticed when I summoned, Castiel was it? That I had more memory flashes. So I believe that being around an angel would help even more and you two are the only people I know that have somewhat regular contact with an angel."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting," the smaller brother asked suspiciously.

"Well, that would depend entirely on what you think I'm suggesting."

"What Dean means is that… well are you asking to travel with us?"

"If it would be completely beneficial why not?"

"Maybe beneficial to you holy man."

"How could it be beneficial to us?"

"Well you would have a never-ending supply of holy water at hand. Holy water blessed by a man of god is a lot stronger than holy water blessed by anyone that knows the blessing in Latin. And I've discovered some things I can do. I imagine they would be beneficial to your hunts."

"Like what," Dean asked with a frown, shifting the ice pack.

"Like this," Harry said wandlessly summoning the salt from his cupboard. He could play his magic off as holy powers for the boys. The angel would be a bit trickier but it should work.

The brothers were gaping at him and the package of salt in his hand. Dean looked ready to pull a gun but Sam had eyes that sparkled of curiosity and childish wonder. Before the shorter brother could do anything Sam had yanked Dean out of his seat torward the front door with a quick, 'we'll be back!' thrown over his shoulder. Harry smirked in satisfaction. Sam would probably convince his older brother to let Harry tag along. His powers could be useful anyhow.

* * *

"What the hell, Sammy!?"

"It's Sam," the younger one corrected absently. "Just think Dean! If we could have someone with angelic powers help destroy demons it would be a lot easier."

"No. Not a snowball's chance in Hell, man."

"C'mon Dean. What if he's just like Anna! Except instead of tuning into the angel radio he kept his grace but just can't hear the others."

Dean gave his younger brother a searching look before sighing and leaning against the railing on the side of the porch. "You really think he'll help that much? I mean he could be dangerous Sam. And even if he does turn out like Anna, that wouldn't really be a good thing for us, you know? They were trying to eradicate her existence if you haven't forgotten. What if they want to do the same for him?"

"Well…"

"See even you don't know!"

"But Dean! If he can help, even just a little…! And we did say we would help him you know."

"Fine. Have it your way. But if shit hits the fan I'm going to say I told you so."

* * *

Fairfax, Indiana was nice. He was staying in the motel room right next to the Winchesters. They had finally told him their last name after almost a week of traveling.

And what a week it was. While Sam had been outside convincing Dean to let Harry tag along, the wizard had called up Jinson and told him he was going to travel the country and help those in need of God. Jinson agreed quite happily, but made the condition that he had to call at least once a month.

After that he gathered what few books he hadn't finished and any herbs that the brothers needed. Sam gave him a silver dagger, for protection he said, that the Master of Death hid in the waistband of his black jeans.

Dean was still surly about Harry coming and took every chance he could (mostly when Sam wasn't around) to scare the wizard away but Harry stayed. He wanted to see Castiel and any other angel that would pop up. Maybe he would recognize them. Or they him. The latter would be even better but he doubted it. Even Death hadn't really recognized him until he did something that was familiar to the entity.

Sam on the other hand threw question after question at Harry. They ranged from topics such as angels all the way to the law concerning religious practices. It was strange but so far Sam was harmless, especially without Ruby. Sure he was protective of the older Winchester but he seemed more carefree and open without the demon around.

Harry had wondered about bringing up Ruby but if Dean didn't know anything about her he wasn't going to say anything to put a wrench in the brothers' relationship. Though from the tension that sometimes existed Harry had a hunch that Dean already knew about Ms. Bitch. Still, he wouldn't say anything.

Anyway, today the brothers had gone to the hospital to investigate the claims of a high schooler being possessed and killing another girl. It was actually quite sad. And he hadn't felt any demons in the area so maybe it was a ghost? Harry really didn't know and he wasn't going to think much on it unless they asked for his help. Then he would interrogate all the answers he could out of them about the case. And when it was all over he would pray for all of those involved.

It was around fourish when a knock sounded at the door. Then two more followed by three more. Finally! They were back. Sam may be a pain with all of his questions but at least he was interesting to talk to. Harry popped up off his bed and opened the door with a smile.

"So?"

"Ghost possession. We think its Barry, a boy who committed suicide at school a while back."

Ha! Knew it wasn't a demon. But the wizard didn't voice his thoughts.

"So how do you get rid of ghosts then," Harry asked while ushering Sam inside.

"Well tonight we'll go salt and burn his bones."

"Hmmm… Salt for purification and fire to put the wandering soul to rest?"

"Yeah actually. You're pretty smart."

Harry smiled proudly.

For the rest of the night Sam and Harry chatted about ghosts, souls, religion, and the afterlife.

"Actually I believe that all gods who are worshipped exist."

"Really?"

"Yep. In fact I really believe that people create gods through their belief but not many agree with that. And definitely don't mention that theory to any fanatics…"

"Wait so if people created God how could he have created humans."

Harry snickered at Sam's confusion. "It is people's belief that He created Earth and humans that actually led to him creating the one's that would eventually give him life."

"That makes no sense!"

Harry looked up at the doorway to see Dean standing there. Behind him the stars could clearly be seen through the black of the night sky.

"Well it sort of does. It's like the theory of paradoxes with time travel right?"

"Yes." Harry decided to explain more seeing as Dean had that look on his face that said he had no idea what they were talking about. "The paradox theory basically says you cannot change anything in the past because it was already meant to happen. For example you went back in time to save someone's life but by trying to save their life you actually kill them. If you hadn't gone back that person wouldn't have died. But you go back was meant to happen so the person dying was meant to happen as well. Understand?"

Now Dean's face was saying he understood all too well. The older brother cleared his throat and said with fake cheer, "I prefer the theory of alternate dimensions. Anyway, Sammy it's about time to head out."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Dean. I'll talk to you later Harry. That's a really interesting theory by the way."

Harry smirked as the brother's left. It wasn't a theory. In his heart he knew it to be absolutely true.

The next time Harry saw Sam was about noon the next day and he only saw him because he was staring up at the sky through his window when the Impala pulled into the lot. Sam stumbled out of the passenger side and was clutching his abdomen. Dean quickly got out and helped the taller man get into their hotel room.

Harry had seen blood. Sam, his new friend, was bleeding enough the pain showed on his face! That wasn't good! He rocketed back to his bed, grabbing the bag underneath where he kept medical supplies and flew to the room next door. Making sure to do the correct knocking sequence he let himself in and flinched at the sight of the younger Winchester on the bed with a knife wound in his gut.

Dean was washing away the blood with some water and a towel and looked up when the wizard entered.

"Do you think you can pull off some angel mojo," the man asked frowning.

Harry blinked. "I've never tried healing before."

Which was honestly true. He'd never tried healing wandlessly. Angels were supposed to be good healers though right? But he was the angel of Death… what if he couldn't heal, only destroy…?

"Well," Dean snapped.

The Master of Death shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I'll try."

Then he knelt next to the bed, hands hovering over the wound, and concentrated. He concentrated on the cells that were destroyed and willed them to heal and duplicate. He focused on the veins and capillaries, fixing them and returning the blood that was spilt. Slowly, ever so slowly, the blood crawled back inside his body and the wound sealed over.

Sam, who had his eyes clenched closed earlier, and Dean were now staring at him. Sam with with awe and Dean… well, Dean was harder to figure. There was definite wariness, some joy, and maybe some disgust? He couldn't figure out the last but for now it didn't matter. Sam was safe and Harry was bloody tired. He collapsed on top of Sam and drifted into Morpheus' embrace.

* * *

Sam stared at the pastor lying in the back seat. It had been four days since he had healed Sam of a potentially fatal stab wound and he had still yet to wake up. It was rather disconcerting that his body didn't seem to need food or water but well… he was supposed to be angel right?

Dean had thankfully started to come around about Harry. In fact, Sam could see he sort of liked the man, though he would never admit it. It made him happy. More than happy. At first he liked, just liked the man and how he seemed to know a lot but now… Now it was more than just like. The younger Winchester was quite positive he was forming a crush on Harry.

That secret he would keep to himself for now. At least until Dean accepted the pastor more and they had both spent more time around the man. Harry's eyelids started to flutter and Sam returned his attention to the back seat passenger.

* * *

The Master of Death groaned and lifted a hand to block the bright light. He felt as if he'd been asleep forever and was just now waking up with the sun in his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Finally awake midget?"

Well Harry could definitely tell which brother asked which question.

"One, I am not a midget," Harry started.

"You're shorter than me so you're a midget."

"Two, I'm fine, thanks Sam," the wizard continued, ignoring Dean's comment. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days."

Harry sat up straight in shock, barely noticing they were on a freeway. "Four days!?"

"That's what princess said your holy midgetness."

"Who asked you, Dean?"

"Oh no one. Just thought you would want my awesome opinion. And now that you're awake…"

Dean turned on the radio and AC/DC started blasting. As Harry had found earlier in his trip it wasn't the music that bothered him. It was Dean's attempts at singing that did.

"So Sam," Harry started loudly. "Where are we going?"

"Bedford, Iowa."

In retaliation to their yelling over him, Dean only sang louder. It was really reminiscent of a howling dog trying to sing along. That is, absolutely bloody annoying. Well, Bedford here we come…

* * *

**AN:** So I finally got a charger. A universal charger. And the tip that is supposed to fit in my Toshiba doesn't. The tip that is supposed to fit in the Acer does… Good thing its universal. Yeesh. And those puppy eyes Persefoni? Yeah… So not fair. I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review please~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ooooo~ Thank you all so much for your reviews! Here's the next chapter~!

* * *

_Apocalypse Begin_

Well, Bedford here we come…

Harry sighed as he relaxed into the back seat of the impala. The Siren in Bedford was an absolute bitch. First it had seduced Dean, and then told him to kill Sam. Harry who had come over to see what the fuss was about was absolutely pissed when he had discovered Dean holding a knife to his younger brother's throat.

Then the man (Nick was his name if he remembered the information from the Winchesters correctly) literally spit in the younger brother's mouth. _Then_ that bastard told them to fight and_ they did._

So Harry had tackled the Siren and sent murderous punches (full of his magic) straight at the bastards beautiful mug. The brothers at that point decided protecting the Siren was more important and stopped their squabbling long enough to take Harry down.

Nick had stood and wiped the blood from his bruised face and ordered, "Kill him."

And Harry had no doubt they would have too if Bobby hadn't saved the day by ganking the monster. Especially because of the axe that was almost embedded in his face.

"Harry?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"I really am sorry you know."

"Don't worry about it. It's like Bobby said. That was one nasty creature and neither you nor Dean are at fault."

Sam was silent and Harry could see his face was still full of remorse. And Dean's hands were clenched so tight on the steering wheel his knuckles were white. The wizard gave a grunt of exasperation.

"Look if it's any consolation, I forgive you both. You don't really need it but now you have it. Can we please get over the pity party?"

No one said anything for the rest of the ride.

It was much later as they were passing into Greybull, Wyoming that Harry started to feel extremely ill. Something was not right in this town. The balance was, well… unbalanced. There were so many deaths that should have occurred but had not. And it was making him quite sick.

* * *

Much later after Dean yelling at him not to puke on his baby, they had found a motel. Sam laid him on the bed and sat vigil while Dean hesitantly put some wet cloths over his head.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. It happened right when we crossed the city line. That can't be a coincidence," Sam answered solemnly.

"Yeah…"

"Just… start the… case," Harry croaked weakly. "It's the deaths… unbalanced…"

"The deaths are unbalanced?"

"Well nobody has died here in quite a while. It's why Bobby gave us this case, remember," Sam said slowly.

Dean grunted but pulled up the address of the survivor of the point blank shooting. "Well, here we come, Jimmy!"

* * *

It was night time and Harry still hadn't gotten better. It was seriously freaking Dean out. And there was, maybe, a little worry in there too. Not that he'd say so. But Star was his baby brother's friend. One that had even saved Sam's life. It wasn't that easy to forget something of that magnitude.

And now when the pastor was down and out for the count they couldn't do anything. Except solve the case according to Harry…

The door opened and Sam strolled in with a greeting on his lips.

"Anything," asked Dean.

"That cancer survivor? He was clinically dead. His wife pulled the plug and now he's taking them out for their twentieth anniversary."

Dean glanced at Harry before refocusing on his brother. "Any sign of a deal?"

"No. What about you? Found anyone dying around here?"

"Not since Cole Griffith."

Harry moaned and tossed lightly as if in a nightmare. They both looked over concerned. The look on Sam's face was a bit heartbreaking. It was as if his brother's world was starting to crumble. It was sort of scary how attached Sam was to the pastor for only knowing him about a month. (Maybe more considering their past encounters.)

"He dropped ten days ago," he said to distract Sam. "He was the last death I could find."

"So what are you thinking?"

"Eh. Maybe it is what the people say it is."

Sam went to the laptop scoffing along the way. Dean stood and moved to the bed with their third party member.

"Miracles? Dean, in our experience, when do miracles just happen?"

"Well the pastor is one hell of an example…"

"Excluding him."

"Well, there's no deals. There's no, uh, skeevy faith healers," Dean said as he went to the small kitchenette and poured himself some coffee. "I mean these souls just ain't getting dragged into the light."

Epiphany lit over Sam's face and he shared his idea with his brother. "Maybe, 'cause there's no one around to carry them."

Dan made his way back over to his brother asking, "What do you mean?"

"Well, grim reapers- that's what they do right? Schlep souls? So if death ain't in town-"

Harry thrashed again on the bed.

"Then nobody's dyin'. So what? The local reaper's on strike? Playing the black nine? I don't know, Sam."

Harry thrashed again and his mouth opened in a silent scream before he sat up straight and gasped in a shuddering breath. His green eyes glowed a poisonous green and even his tan skin seemed to be glowing. Before it died down.

* * *

Harry was lost. His senses were gone. There was nothing there but the feeling of absolute _wrong_. Death was not in this town. The reapers were missing and it wasn't because of going on strike like he heard an echoing voice say. No something else was happening and…

And! The scythe! Death's scythe. It was here! In this town, where reapers were missing and it was almost winter solstice… Yes something was very wrong but he couldn't remember exactly why.

The wizard sat up with a gasp and sucked in as much oxygen as his starving body needed. Sweat soaked through his shirt and pants and a cold wet towel lay across the blankest by his feet as if it had been flung there.

"Harry!"

Sam was at his side in an instant and Dean approached more slowly. "You okay midget?"

"Water," he rasped pleadingly.

Sam looked at Dean who nodded and fetched a glass and then handed it to Harry. The Master of Death sipped his water carefully and let out a sigh as the relief spread through his throat and stomach.

"What happened," Dean asked.

"The… the air around here is stifling. Something is missing… The reapers, they… they're gone. There must be balance but death is not here to keep it."

Sam looked confused and Dean asked if he'd been listening in on their conversation. Harry shook his head.

"Then how did you know?"

"I can feel it."

"Got to give a better answer than that short stuff."

Harry huffed before slowly sipping more water. "You know I might be an angel. And I might be. If I am, though, I know for a fact that I am the Angel of Death."

"Whoah! First you're a pastor porn star and now a death angel?"

Harry just glared at Dean balefully.

"We should talk to someone who might know what happened to the reapers," Sam cut in.

"Well, last I checked, huggy bear ain't available."

Harry looked confused and Sam just sighed. "No, dude, the kid."

"The kid? The kid's a doornail."

"What kid?"

Dean was the one to explain. "The last person to die in this town."

"Exactly. If he was the last to die, he might have seen something. We should talk to him."

"I love how matter-of-fact you are about that. Strange lives." Dean slurped some more coffee.

Harry couldn't agree more.

* * *

The Master of Death sat watching Dean and Sam set up the ritual to summon a ghost. It had taken much bribing and wheedling on his part to allow him to come as Harry was still very ill. He didn't want to miss this though. He needed to know what was going on.

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"No, but if his spirit's around this should smoke him out," replied Sam.

The preparations continued.

"This job is jacked."

"Why," Harry asked.

"You want me to gank a monster or touch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right? But this? If we fix whatever this is people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people."

"It's the natural order of things Dean. Everyone dies someday. Others sooner than later."

"Look, I don't want them to die either. But Harry's right."

"You're kidding right?"

"What?" Harry was confused too.

"You don't see the irony in that? I mean, you and me, we're like the poster boys of the unnatural order. All we _do_ is ditch death."

Harry wanted to say that it was supposed to be that way but he didn't think Dean would appreciate that so kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah but normal rules don't apply to us do they," Sam argued.

No they don't…

Dean stared but finally said, "We're no different than anybody else."

Not true…

"Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean but you're not." Harry snorted in laughter but Sam continued ignoring him, "Neither am I. The sooner you accept that the better off you're gonna be."

"Ah. Joe the Plumber was a douche."

"You going to help me finish this?"

Dean stood to help when a loud shout reached their ears. Sam and Dean spun around and Harry perilously pulled himself from his seated position in the grass. The wizard leaned on a tomb inconspicuously as, what looked like, the gravedigger came closer with a flashlight.

"What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" Sam glanced at Dean. "Just take it easy."

"What the hell is this?"

Dean started stuttering, "Okay this-this-this is not what it looks like."

"It looks like devil worship to me." Was that amusement in those eyes? The hell?

"What? No! No, this is not devil worship. This- this is-this is, uh-… I don't have a good answer."

Harry narrowed his eyes as the man's form seemed to flicker giving way to the nasty for underneath.

"We're leaving," Sam said turning to Harry to help him walk.

"Sam," the wizard hissed urgently. "Demon."

Sam's eyebrows scrunched.

"You're not going anywhere." Now both brothers were wearing cautious expressions. Sam more so due to Harry's warning. "Ever again. Sam."

The man looked at Dean, his eyes flashing white and the older Winchester all but recoiled.

"Alastair. I thought you got deep-fried, extra-crispy."

Harry knew that name. It was most prominently displayed in his most recent dream. An angel that had been friends with Harry's angel self. But now Alastair was twisted and Fallen. That did explain the black wings the demon was sporting, though."

"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding. His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway, no time to chat. Got a hot date with death."

Dean was sent flying and Sam was supposed to follow but nothing happened. Harry, thankful that he had mostly yet to be noticed, sunk down slowly behind the tombstone he had been leaning on. He was getting a nagging feeling the more he focused on Alastair. Like he was carrying something familiar…

"You're stronger, Sam. You been soloflexing with your little slut?"

"You have no idea!"

Alastair fled before he could be exorcised by Sam.

On the car ride back, Harry fell asleep but not before giving his warning again. "Sam, I know I told you before if you aren't careful it will consume you. I don't want to lose a friend…"

* * *

The next morning Harry was rudely awakened when Sam barged in his room (they had bought it for him now that he seemed a little better and could handle himself) and dragged him into theirs. Then he explained their crazy idea of turning into ghosts to find Cole. And, conveniently, before he could ask any questions, a knock sounded at the door.

"I can't even begin to tell how you how crazy you guys are," the woman said.

"Pamela, how are you doing?"

"Aw, just fine, grumpy," she said removing her glass and hanging them from her shirt. "So, which one of you braniacs came up with the idea of astral projection?"

Harry was curious too. But when Dean raised his hand he couldn't help but snort, "What did you have a concussion?"

Dean glared.

"Of course. Chachi. So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world."

Harry didn't know why they wanted to bring him along and he was grateful for it but he wasn't sure it was a good idea. Last time he became a spirit he had wings and according to his dreams people eyes would burn out if they saw the true form of an angel. He would rather not blind anybody.

"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?"

"Maybe but that's where the reaper is, so…"

"So, it's nuts."

"Not if you know what you're doing."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"No, but you do. And so does the midget over here."

"Oi!"

"Yeah, I do," Pamela said ignoring Harry's outburst. "And guess what? I don't know if I want to be hauled into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap."

"Look, I'd love to be kicking back watching Judge Judy, too," Dean sneered. "We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CD's, no more nothing." Dean paused. "We need your help."

"I still don't know why you guys are including me. I'm not a psychic like I'm assuming she is."

Sam sighed and rubbed his head. "You said you think you're the angel of death," Pamela looked at them oddly, "so who better to navigate the realm of the dead?"

"Alright, alright fine…"

Hours were spent getting props and ingredients for the ritual while Harry ad Pamela meditated. Finally everything was ready and Pamela pulled herself from her trance with a question on those plump lips, "Tell me something, geniuses. Even if you do break into the veil and find the reaper, how you gonna save it?"

They both glanced at Harry before turning back to the psychic.

"With style and class," Dean replied in a cocky manner.

"You're gonna be three walking pieces of fog that can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot."

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us," Sam piped in.

"Yeah, well, they had plenty of time to practice."

"Well, then, I guess we got to start cramming," Dean said.

"Wow, couple of heroes alright." Pamela patted a bed. "Lie down and close your eyes."

After everyone was situated (the beds pushed together, the two Winchesters lying straight and Harry at the foot) she started her chant. "_Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis._ Okay. That's it guys. Show time."

Harry slowly watched as the world faded into shades of blues and greys. There was a light radiating from his body but no wings, luckily. Though his back did feel very itchy as if there was something trapped underneath the skin.

"Whoah, human glow torch here!"

Harry glanced at Dean in annoyance and looked over to see Pamela whisper something in Sam's ear that caused him to grin. He must have missed some conversation while he was examining himself.

"Seriously, dude, why are you glowing?"

"How should I know," the wizard snapped.

* * *

Later they were walking down the street when a jogger went straight through Sam. Harry, having learned to look for it could see the mischievous glint in Dean's eyes. The older brother stuck his hand straight through the bigger one's chest.

"Am I making you uncomfortable," Dean asked grinning.

"Get out of me."

Harry laughed at how inappropriate that sounded and Sam glared at him as well.

"You're such a prude. Even the pastor is better than you! Come on."

* * *

_Hours later_

They were still searching and nothing was to be found. Dean was complaining and Sam was complaining about Dean whining. When Sam glanced up he said seriously, "Hey. Three o' clock. Kid in the window."

And there he was. The same boy they had showed to him in the picture. He wanted to put the boy to rest and his back itched even more so than before. It was really starting to get on his nerves. So when the Winchester went into the house to speak to Cole Harry didn't follow. Instead he turned and followed the itch that sort of felt like a tug. Sam and Dean wouldn't notice his disappearance for a while he was sure. He'd been quiet enough being ill lately…

* * *

Harry had been right. The Winchesters didn't notice his absence until midway through their chat with Tessa the Reaper when they turned to ask him a question and he wasn't there.

"Shit! Where'd the kid go?"

"Cole," Tessa asked.

"No. No, Harry. He… he was here with us. Um… he's got-uh, some powers that are useful here."

"I'm not leaving town, Dean."

"Well, then, could you hold off until we fix this? Please."

Dean though wasn't really paying attention to the conversation anymore. Instead he was freaking out about losing Harry. The pastor had followed them into house, right?

Sam was thinking the same thing so when Tessa agreed; Sam said he would talk to Cole. The boy was smart. He would most likely know if Harry came in and maybe even what happened to him.

* * *

Harry meandered through the town slowly. He was in absolutely no rush. He didn't know what the itching meant and if it was bad he would need a plan. Hence, the meandering mostly focused toward the tug. He had tested touching things on his way and it was like he wasn't even dead. That would definitely come in handy.

Harry didn't know how long he'd slowly been going towards the pull but he had finally arrived at what looked like a funeral home that was covered in glowing blue diagrams and lines and the sky was dark. The moon was just starting to come out and Harry shivered. That was an ominous moon.

Cautiously he entered only to throw himself against the wall as black smoke tore through the hallway and out the door. The wizard sucked in a shaky breath and pushed onwards. The pull was getting stronger and the itch even worse. In the middle of a large room was a square with triangles on each side forming an eight pointed star with squiggles at each point.

A trap. A sacrificial trap that the two reapers in the middle of would not be able to escape. The itch stopped and Harry thought it was the reapers he was here for until it started up again pulling him in another direction. The next room he came upon (about thirty minutes later) housed two demons. One was Alistair, the one from the graveyard, but he didn't know the second one. Must be a minion. The glow around him had receded thankfully, keeping him from being found.

Harry was not a stupid man. He knew he should not take on a fallen angel with no help. Especially not with his powers bound. That would be tantamount to suicide. Though, he wondered if he would stay dead or if death would push him back into the living again. So he waited. He waited until he left and slowly followed behind. Eventually he lost him because Alistair seemed to be one paranoid son of a bitch even though he was arrogant. But the itching pull was still there. So he followed it.

Gunshots made Harry move a little faster and Harry figured he was going the long way around to the main room he had been in before. When he could see the glowing sigils again the itch in his back became a painful burn. The wizard staggered forward.

Vaguely, through the pain, he could hear chanting. Chanting that was _wrong, wrong, wrong_. Chanting that needed to be stopped. So he did. Barreling into the room at full force, Harry tackled Alistair causing him to drop the stirring reaper.

Then his eyes landed on the scythe held in the demons hands and the burning abruptly stopped, though it still faintly itched.

"Harry!"

"That doesn't belong to you," Harry snarled reaching for the scythe. Death's scythe.

Sam and Dean could only watch in growing horror as the pastor practically wrestled with the demon to get the object in his hands. Sam looked everywhere, hoping to see something that could help. There was a chandelier above the reapers trap. If they could knock it down…

Dean agreed and they both mentally focused on tearing the chandelier from its hooks.

Harry still wrestling with Alistair and could not be thrown into the wall because every time the demon tried, Alistair started to fly with the wizard because of Harry's grip. Eventually the demon stropped trying but that didn't mean his punches were any less powerful.

In a deep part of Harry's mind he was very grateful he hadn't attacked alone. He never would have won. But now. One-on-one. With the spiritual version of adrenaline, he could be equally matched. A shattering sound caught both of their attention just in time to see the reaper trap broken. Harry felt light hands on his back, saw Alistair's enraged face, and was whisked away.

Harry landed next to Dean and the two reapers.

"Where's your brother," Tessa asked.

"I don't know. We'll go find him, you get out of here."

The two left but not without a scrutinizing gaze from the older one sent at Harry.

Harry followed Dean as they wandered down a nearby alley looking for Sam. The itchy feeling intensified and Harry swung around to see Alistair.

"You can't run. Dean. You or your friend," he said with a malicious grin. "Not from me. I'm inside that little noggin of yours."

Blue-white lightning flashed and Harry's knees grew weak. He turned and collapsed as Castiel appeared wearing a frown.

"What the hell?"

"Think again," the angel said almost vindictively. "What just happened? You and Sam just saved a seal. We captured Alistair. Dean, this was a victory."

Harry wanted to melt into a pile of goo and the reform into a spring-loaded octopus so he could attach himself to his younger brother. Castiel was actually a lot younger than he had first thought. Barely 2,000 years old. Maybe not even that yet.

He couldn't help but wonder if Gabriel had spoiled Castiel as he had Harry. If he had, then why did his brother seem so cold? Like he was broken and hollow… It wasn't right.

"That script on the funeral home-we couldn't penetrate it."

"That was angel-proofing?"

"Why do you think I recruited you and Sam in the first place?" Castiel briefly glanced at him but there was no interest there. It hurt.

"You recruited us?"

"That wasn't your friend Bobby who called, Dean. It wasn't Bobby who told Sam about the seal."

So killing his, er… Death's reapers was a seal then?

"That was you?" Castiel looked down. "If you want our help, why the hell didn't you just ask?"

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the opposite."

"So, what now, huh? The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?"

"Yes." It was Harry who answered this time and Castiel's gaze turned to him. Then they narrowed in suspicion. Harry didn't like that look directed at him from his younger brother not at all. "I already told you, Dean. Everything dies eventually."

"Then why am I an exception!?"

"You're different."

Tessa appeared asking for Dean's help before whisking him away. So, Harry was left alone with Castiel. He knew the angel was going to leave. And he really didn't want that. So Harry flared his magic just as Castiel spread his wings to take flight.

The angel's gaze which had been heavenward immediately snapped back onto Harry.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

**AN: **So Castiel finally appeared! Bet it's not what you were hoping for. If anyone wants to give ideas on how Cas reacts to Harry it would be appreciated. Review please~!


End file.
